Of Hope and Strength
by LiteratureLives
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't the same person he used to be. Something dark lies inside of him. The gods are getting suspicious and have decided to take action. Now the son of Poseidon is losing his home, his friends, his life. Everything that matters is fading, and the darkness is overwhelming. Can he find his way back to the light? Or is all hope gone? Not a Chaos story.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was bored. Sitting in history class, listening to some ancient professor drone on about philosophy, Percy felt like his head was going to explode. When you're as ADHD as he is, there is only so much lecturing you can take before you burst. The hyperactive demigod bounced his knee and tapped his pen on wooden desktop.

 _Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap_

Sighing, Percy gazed out the window and allowed his thoughts to wander toward Annabeth. The beautiful daughter of Athena was only 3 classrooms away. After the Giant War, she had agreed to spend her senior year at Goode High, where she and Percy could spend more time together. The past six months had been more peaceful than Percy could have hoped for, but that didn't mean they were without struggle.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were finally recovering from Gaea's destruction. Large portions of both camps had needed repairs, and there were losses to mourn on each side. Leo made his dramatic return a few days after the battle with Calypso at his side. Piper yelled so fiercely at him that he'd been inclined to avoid her for a week, but Percy knew she was just ecstatic to have her friend home and alive.

Annabeth and Percy were faring well enough. Admittedly, Tartarus had made an impression on them mentally, so once things at camp had seemed stable enough, they'd returned to the city. Sally was brought to tears at the sight of her lost hero and celebrated with her infamous blue cookies. Now, months later, the nightmares and visions were subsiding, the nerves were relaxing, and everyone was finding peace again.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, very loud cough. He looked forward to find his teacher, Mr. Walsh, staring at him from the front of the room.

"Mr. Jackson, if you would stop making such a racket, you're disrupting the class."

Percy realized his pen tapping had probably been pretty loud and went to apologize.

"Sorry, Mr. Walsh. I'll _refrain_ from disrupting you in the future." He hoped the strict teacher would just leave him be.

Mr. Walsh narrowed his eyes, trying to decide whether Percy's attitude was worth berating, and turned back to the white board.

From the beginning of the year, Mr. Walsh had detested Percy. Like many other adults, he'd labeled Percy a trouble-maker and set out to make

the demigod's life miserable. Percy suspected he was a monster at first, but Annabeth assured him otherwise. For once, Percy's teacher was human.

Finally, the bell rang and Percy sprinted for the door. He made it down the hallway just in time to meet Annabeth outside her class. The blonde laughed when she saw him.

"Monster on your tail, Seaweed Brain?"

He grinned sarcastically, "Not exactly. Ready to head home? I'll walk you."

"Sure thing," she took his hand and together they made their way outside.

Walking to Annabeth's apartment, they chatted lightly about their day. She teased him when she heard he zoned out in history.

"I swear Percy, one of these days you'll get distracted and miss something truly important."

"Sorry we can't all be genius children of Athena," smirking, he poked her in the side.

"You don't seem too disappointed, oh mighty Son of Poseidon."

"You're right. Sea Spawn and proud." He showed off his muscles jokingly.

Annabeth made a sarcastic mark just then, but Percy didn't hear it. He had frozen in his tracks.

"Percy? Percy, what happened?" Annabeth was shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to respond. Finally green eyes met gray.

"Nothing. Thought I heard something, that's all." Percy tried smiling at her, but Annabeth wouldn't have it.

"Don't lie, Percy. What happened? Was it a flashback?" She looked worried.

"Really, Annabeth. It's nothing. I thought I heard something in the alley, but I was wrong. Come on, let's go."

Reluctantly, she took his hand and walked with him silently. Percy recalled the noise that made him stop a minute before. He really had heard something, just not in the alley. He'd heard a voice whispering urgently,

 _Perseus, beware._

After spending some time with Annabeth, Percy said goodnight. His own apartment, where he lived with his mom and Paul, was only a block away. Percy admitted it was nice knowing his girlfriend lived a few minutes away, and his mom loved having Annabeth around more often.

Walking through the front door, Percy greeted his mom and headed for the back of the apartment. Exhaustion hit Percy hard as soon as he entered his room. Barely managing to take his shoes off, he collapsed onto his bed and was out in moments.

As one would probably suspect, Percy had a dream.

 _He was back in Tartarus, standing with Annabeth before Akhlys as she threatened to kill them. Like before, Percy took control of the poison and fought back. A sick, dark feeling writhed to life in his gut, urging him to continue. Fight. Protect. He was enjoying this. He felt alive._

 _But that all crumbled when he watched the shock and worry form on Annabeth's face, watched as she made him promise never to use that power again. He agreed, but the darkness remained in the pit of his stomach._

 _The scene dissolved, and Percy found himself standing in an empty, black room. A voice startled him,_ _"Perseus, Beware." The same voice from earlier echoed through the dark space._

" _Who are you?" he called out. "What do you want?"_

" _Trying times await you, Perseus. Beware."_

" _Beware what? What are you talking about?"_

" _Sometimes the mistakes we make haunt us, the people we trust betray us, and the dreams we have fail us. We must be strong and have hope that light will overcome our inner darkness. Beware the choices you make, Perseus, for you have the power to either save yourself or bring your own destruction."_

 _The floor beneath Percy began to crumble, making him stumble and lose his footing. With a yell, he fell into the nothingness below._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Please review!_

 _-LL._


	2. Chapter 2

Percy trudged down to the kitchen the next morning. He woke up gasping for oxygen after his nightmare the night before. Filled with thoughts of Tartarus, he hadn't been able to fall back asleep.

Now it was around 6am, and Apollo was beginning his daily routine. Collapsing onto the nearest chair, Percy tried rubbing the sleep off of his face. It wasn't long before he heard soft footsteps behind him.

"You're up early for a Saturday." Paul claimed the next seat at the table. Percy gazed sleepily at his step-father's messy hair and kind expression.

Paul returned his look, and his eyebrows creased. "You have bags under your eyes too. Did you not sleep?"

He yawned in response, "Not much, I suppose." Paul knew him too well.

"Dreams?" Those kind-hearted eyes met his and instantly understood. Nightmares were a given side-effect of Tartarus, and both he and Annabeth had had their share over the past few months.

"Yes. Nothing you should worry about, though."

"You sure? You don't want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get some breakfast." He smiled at that and agreed. They made themselves bowls of cereal and ate while talking casually. His mom joined them soon after. Sally noticed her son's exhausted demeanor and went to ask him about it, but he gave her a small wave, letting her know he was alright.

She settled on a safer topic. "Is Annabeth coming over today? Have anything planned?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, we're just going to relax. Maybe have a movie day."

"Good," his mom smiled warmly at him. "You two could use the rest."

Paul stood up, carrying his bowl of milk toward the sink when he stumbled on the edge of his chair. He caught himself but spilled the contents of his bowl.

Reflexively, Percy reached out his hand as if to use his powers. To stop the leftover milk from creating a mess. However, the usual pressure in his gut that came from controlling water evolved into an excruciating pain. He cried out, clutching his stomach as he fell to the floor.

"Percy!" Sally gasped as she knelt next to him.

His vision filled with spots and his head began to pound. Images from his nightmare the night before flashed before his eyes, overwhelming him. Trembling, his limbs failed and the world went black.

Percy woke up on the living room couch, covered in blankets. His arms and legs were stiff, and an uneasy feeling lingered in his stomach, making him nauseous. Chills racked his body, and a damp cloth rested on his forehead. Percy tried to sit up, but his arms resisted the effort. At the sound of his movements, a figure came toward him. After blinking a few times, he realized it was Annabeth.

"Hey, you." She handed him a glass of nectar which he drank greedily.

There was a pause as they both looked at each other, asking silent questions.

"What happened?" He tried to recall the events of that morning, but everything had become a blur.

"Your mom called me this morning saying I better come over—that it was urgent. She said you collapsed, Percy. You just yelled out in pain and fell unconscious." She looked at him patiently, waiting for an explanation.

He remembered watching Paul trip. His step-father dropped the bowl of milk and something had compelled Percy to control it. He didn't know what had come over him. It had been an impulse for him to reach out and stop the liquid. It obviously wasn't water, and there was no reason he should have been able to control it. Apparently, the effort had overwhelmed him.

 _Controlling milk? Pfft. How ridiculous._

He supposed there was one other time he'd controlled something other than water, but that was in Tartarus. He had never been able to move other liquids before, so he hadn't given the idea much thought. Although, if he could control poison, there was a definite possibility he could control other things as well.

 _And oooh, he wanted to do it again._

His immediate reaction was fear. It wasn't right to have power over so many things. The possibilities were endless. No one should have such abilities. But then, he was also intrigued by this. The ability to control more than water, why that was limitless. Think of all that he could accomplish. He'd be known and remembered for eons as the son of Poseidon who pushed boundaries and took his powers to a new level.

He looked at Annabeth and remembered the promise he'd made her in Tartarus. She deserved to know the truth about what he was feeling, but he was reluctant to tell her. He knew what she would say. _Some things aren't meant to be controlled._ He agreed with her there. Power should have limits, but—in reality—he wanted to try it again. Because as much as the power had hurt him, it had also left with him with a surge of adrenaline and strength. And that was what frightened him most of all.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.

"Oh Percy, you're awake! How do you feel?" Sally walked over and stood next to Annabeth.

"Better, Mom. It was just a flashback. Nothing I haven't gone through before. I'll be fine." He lied smoothly. _So much for deserving the truth._ He thought to himself.

The lie wasn't hard to believe. He'd had nightmares and flashbacks repeatedly since the war. Sally smiled at him. There was sadness in the look she gave. "Good to hear. I'll be in the kitchen. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom." He looked back to Annabeth who was staring at him intently. She knew him too well to believe his lies easily. He took her hand to reassure her and smiled.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying."

She sighed after a moment and kissed him. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"The one and only," he smirked as she lightly punched him.

She scooted next to him on the couch after helping him sit up. "Want to watch a movie? Like we planned?"

He kissed her on the cheek and murmured, "Sounds great."

* * *

 _Trust me, I'm going somewhere with this._

 _Thanks for Reading!_

 _-LL_


	3. Chapter 3

Later that week, Percy found himself walking home from school. Annabeth needed to stay after for a project, so he was alone for the afternoon. They had plans to meet for dinner later, but he currently missed having her to talk to; the walk was a lot quieter by himself. He continued on for a few minutes more, gazing at the tall buildings stretching toward the sky.

Eventually he heard a shuddering _boom_ that stopped him in his tracks. Several more crashes sounded from the closest alleyway. Percy almost laughed at how similar this situation was to the one he'd experienced last week.

Percy approached the alley cautiously and pulled out riptide while peering around the corner. What he saw made him tense. A cyclops, slightly larger than Tyson, was fighting with a hell-hound. He watched one monster tackle the other, shaking the very ground. The cyclops shoved the hound hard into a brick wall.

The unusual sight made Percy take a step back. He wondered whether he could avoid the situation and head home. After all, the monsters hadn't sensed him yet. He hesitated though. He couldn't leave them there to wreak more havoc. They could end up destroying the apartments or hurting a clueless mortal.

Percy watched for the best moment to intervene. The hell-hound seemed to be making ground. It head-butted the cyclops from behind, but that only served to anger it. In its fury, the cyclops picked up a nearby dumpster and flung it toward the hell-hound. Golden dust showered the alleyway, leaving Percy gaping in front of an angry monster.

It began sniffing at the air, and Percy tensed, prepared for what was coming. Now the fight was over, and he'd been spotted.

"Who are you there!" It bellowed at him. "You want a fight! Come fight!"

Percy gulped, "Oh, I must have made a wrong turn! Didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just be go-"

"Half-blood!" The cyclops had picked him out. "Son of the Sea! My lucky day," he laughed.

Percy sighed. _Why's it always me?_ It looked like there was no avoiding this. So much for a quiet walk home. Readying riptide, Percy charged at the monster. The beast roared and swung his fists, forcing Percy to duck down just in time. He darted forward, using his sword to slice at the monster's knees.

Anger flared in its eyes. "Half-blood scum. You'll be dinner!"

"Not if I can help it!" he called back.

The son of Poseidon wished Annabeth were at his side. As a team, they would have no trouble dealing with a measly cyclops.

His distracted thoughts almost got him killed. Darting left, he just barely avoided the monster's backhand.

Percy took another swing at the ugly thing's waist. As he was about to make contact, a fist caught him in the chest and sent him flying into a wall. Blinking stars out of his eyes, Percy gasped at the pain in his chest. He must have broken some ribs. He could hardly breathe and riptide was at least fifteen feet away.

Roaring laughter resonated through the alley. "Yes! I've won! Meet your end demigod." The cyclops strolled toward the injured teen and raised a foot to crush him. Percy thought desperately for a solution. Riptide would take too long to return to him, he was in too much pain to escape, there was no chance of Annabeth saving him, and he had no water fight with.

 _Well, maybe not pure water._ A thought came to the back of his mind.

He didn't have time to contemplate the ethics of his situation. The cyclops lowered his foot and Percy went with his instinct. He raised a hand above his head, as if he could will the foot not to crush him, and closed his eyes.

Determination swept through every inch of his body, accompanied by roaring pain. His skin felt alive with fire, his arms screamed in protest, and his gut felt as if it was being shredded by a knife.

Nothing happened.

Percy looked up to see a very surprised cyclops frozen in position. No matter how hard it tried, the monster couldn't move.

Somehow, he was keeping the monster at bay.

The agony was strangling Percy, threatening to overtake him like it had before, but he fought it. Wincing and grinding his teeth, Percy slid away from the monster. When he reached riptide, he released the cyclops from his control. Pride filled his body. He had just done something monumental, unlocked power like no one had ever known.

"Wh-What was th-that?" The cyclops stood behind him in terror. "I-I've never seen," he shook his head in amazement. Percy braced himself to end the fight, but found he didn't have to. The monster was running out of the alley yelling, "horrible!" behind him.

Percy tried to catch his breath and winced. There was sharp pain in his ribs and a dull twisting in his stomach. How was he supposed to get home like this? He was considering calling Blackjack when a bright light enveloped him.

Moments later Percy stood in the middle of the throne room on Olympus. His injuries had been healed, and all twelve Olympians and Hades were seated in front of him. He swiftly knelt before Zeus, glancing at his father briefly. The gods were shuffling nervously in their seats, as if they too had come down with a bad case of ADHD.

He addressed the king of the gods, "Did you summon me, Uncle?"

Zeus cleared his throat, "We've brought you here to discuss some—interesting matters concerning your— _abilities."_

"What do you mean?" Were they talking about the fight he'd just been in? Had they seen his amazing power?

No one would meet his eyes, not even Poseidon.

Athena spoke up next. "It is common of children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades to possess an unparalleled amount of power. They have been known to level mountains and tame seas. Surely you have realized this."hh

He nodded in response. Over the years he had accomplished incredible things using his powers. With just a thought he could shift rivers, form hurricanes, and shake the earth. The same was true of his cousins. Nico ruled the dead and lead an army of skeletons. Thalia and Jason brought lightning on their enemies. Hazel could move the earth's riches. All of them were forces to be reckoned with.

But what of it?

Athena's cold glare bored into him, silently accusing him of every fault. "As you have discussed with my daughter, power has its limits. Restrictions exist to keep one being from taking too much control."

Hades drawled, "We believe you have been pushing those limits."

There was a pause in the throne room as Percy met the eyes of the other gods. Were they really saying what he thought they were?

Reluctantly, Poseidon asked his son, "Is it true that in Tartarus you were able to control poison?"

"Yes, I suppose, but-"

Zeus interrupted him. "We considered confronting you when you first discovered this ability to ensure you would not lose control. But Athena's daughter made that unnecessary."

"My promise…" he muttered. Annabeth made him promise never to use that power again, but she hadn't counted on how strong the urge to use it would be. His newfound skill left an impression, a dark emotion rolling inside of him, begging to be released.

"Yes," Athena confirmed. "We believed your loyalty to my daughter was greater than your desire for power. Apparently we were wrong." She looked murderous. It took all of Percy's willpower not to cower away from the wisdom goddess.

"That's not true," he defended. "I would never betray Annabeth."

"Maybe that used to be the case, but your actions reveal otherwise."

His father stared at the floor as he spoke. "One incident last week caught our attention-"

"The thing with the milk? _That's_ what you're worked up about? It was a reflex! A mistake! I never should have-"

"But you did." Zeus gave him a determined stare. "We gave you the benefit of the doubt, let it slide. Until your fight with the cyclops just now."

The wisdom goddess looked at him with stormy eyes. She had taken his actions personally and was out for revenge. "We cannot continue to ignore these events. It seems Tartarus has affected you in a way that we cannot help. There is darkness inside of you, Perseus."

Poseidon was quiet but stern, "You've taken your power too far."

Athena's accusation hit him hard, but Poseidon's words crippled him. Shame was an immense weight on his shoulders. How could he let this happen? Normally he would never lie to Annabeth. Percy couldn't bear the thought of breaking her trust, but that's exactly what was doing. He had allowed power to overwhelm him. It had even overcome his fatal flaw.

Now it was he who couldn't meet their eyes. Fear twisted inside of him as he wondered what the consequences would be.

Zeus declared with a booming voice, "As a result of your actions and to prevent the possibility of further incidents, this council has moved to strip you of your powers."

Percy's head shot up, "What? Y-you can't just take-"

"We can, and we are." Athena made it clear that there would be no leniency for the hero of Olympus. "While blackness thrives inside of you, we cannot risk you having such abilities at your disposal. We will not bet the security of this pantheon on the strength of your willpower."

Then the Lord of the Sky dealt the final blow, "And to protect those who may fall victim to these events, you are hereby forbidden from reentering the camps and from making contact with fellow demigods."

Percy could hardly breathe. Everything and everyone he loved was being taken from him. Sure being a half-blood was hard, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. These people were his family, his _home._

"That includes my daughter, Sea Spawn."

The goddess stared at him, imparting her final message. He would stay away from Annabeth or face unimaginable wrath.

Some strange force brought Percy to his feet; he looked at every god and goddess in the throne room with a great fire in his eyes. "You will regret this. You will regret denying me my life. If you think I ever would have betrayed you, then you're wrong. One thing I've gained over these past few years is strength. I will never stop defending those I care about, and up until today, that included you."

Zeus nodded apathetically, "Very well then. If there are no more objections, we bid you goodbye Perseus Jackson. May we never meet again."

With a wave of his uncle's hand, Percy was surrounded in light. He caught one last glimpse of Olympus as it faded. Several of the gods looked furious, but his father sat with a disappointed look in his eyes, as if all hope had vanished from the world.

* * *

 _What do you think? Please review!_

 _Thanks for reading! :)_

 _-LL_


	4. Chapter 4

Percy stood outside his apartment door not knowing whether he should enter. Part of him just wanted to disappear, to run away and never return, but he owed his mom the truth. She deserved to know what had happened—someone did.

Reluctantly he opened the door. He rested in the entryway for a moment before a voice called from a back room.

"Percy? Is that you?" His mom appeared from the kitchen, looking bright as usual. Her hair was pulled up messily, but there was the usual glint in her eyes.

"Percy, where have you been? What happened?" She took in his tattered clothes.

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. Weight had settled in his stomach leaving him with a sick, unnerved feeling. He didn't know how to respond.

With creased eyebrows, she pulled him to the couch and made him sit. A switch seemed to flip when she noticed the trouble on her son's face. She disappeared back into the kitchen and came out with a hot plate of cookies, but frowned when Percy claimed to have no appetite.

She looked firmly at him. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened." Those motherly eyes looked deeply into him, wanting nothing more than to take away his pain.

He took a shuddering breath. "Mom, I have to leave."

Her eyebrows rose. "What are you talking about? Don't tell me this is another quest-"

"No, Mom. For once it's not a quest." He launched into his tale. Starting with the poison in Tartarus, Percy let everything spill out of him. The way he'd been feeling, his power, and finally the meeting on Olympus.

"Mom, they think I'm too dangerous. They want me to stay away from camp."

She sat in silence; her eyes darted around, looking for a way to smooth over the problem like it was in her nature to do. Neither of them could quite wrap their heads around it all.

"I need to get away for a while. Not forever," he assured at her protests, "just long enough to get my bearings."

There were tears in her eyes. "What about you and Annabeth?" That was the hard question.

Athena's words burned in his thoughts: _That includes my daughter, Sea Spawn._ Percy didn't want to know what the goddess might do to him if he crossed her.

Not to mention, a part of him worried that the gods were right. He'd known for a while that something was wrong. Things hadn't been the same since Tartarus, and this situation only proved it. Something nasty was stirring and its target was Percy.

"I can't drag Annabeth into this. Athena made it clear: I'm supposed to stay away from her. I need to fix my own mistakes without her getting caught up in them."

What Percy didn't say was that he was afraid. He was worried that there was something seriously wrong with him and that he wouldn't be able to control it. He was frightened of where fate was leading him, of what these powers meant. But he was _terrified_ that Annabeth would look at him and see what the gods had: darkness. Tartarus wad affecting him, and he couldn't allow the corruption to reach her.

His mom smiled lovingly, then hugged him fiercely.

"I'm so proud of you." His stomach ached with guilt.

"That makes one of us."

"Hey," she took his hands, "none of that. You're in a rough spot; you let something evil overcome you, and now you are facing the results. But that only makes you human and none of it changes the hero I know you are. It's up to you to come back stronger than you were before."

Percy had never loved his mom more than in that moment. In all of his life, after all of the trouble he'd caused, through every challenge he had faced, his mom had defended him, and here she was—still encouraging him to fight. There was at least one person he knew he could depend on.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Whoever it was sounded urgent. Percy bolted to his feet and looked to his mom with wide eyes.

 _Annabeth._

He hadn't met her for dinner like they planned. Now she was probably worried about him, worried that he'd been hurt or worse.

He whispered to his mom, "She can't know I'm here. Athena will kill me."

Sally ushered him toward a bedroom around the corner. "Stay here, be quiet, and I'll handle it."

"But-"

"Stay here." She said firmly. Her look said she was not to be questioned.

Reluctantly he hid by the doorway, hoping Sally Jackson knew what she was doing.

Percy listened stiffly as his mother padded down the hallway and answered the door. His hands shook, and he couldn't hold still. Finally, Annabeth's voice echoed around the corner, causing the son of Poseidon to inhale sharply.

"Sally, is Percy here? I think something happened to him." He could picture her twisting her camp necklace, a nervous habit she'd developed over the years.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left this morning. What's wrong?" Sally played her part well, almost too well. Percy's heart writhed in pain. Annabeth was so close, it was all he could do not to run out and explain everything to her.

No. This way was for the best. If Annabeth was hurt because of him, Percy wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"We were supposed to meet tonight, but Athena showed up instead. She told me that Percy had decided to run, that he didn't want anything do with our world anymore." Her voice faltered at his name. "I know he's been acting a little strange lately, but this doesn't make any sense."

She quieted to barely a whisper, "Please, Sally. Where did he go? I can't lose him again."

Percy leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Hot tears rushed to his eyes and threatened to overflow. How could the gods be so cruel?

"Oh, honey." He knew his mom had pulled her into a hug. Sally was a good actor, but Annabeth was too smart for her own good. "Percy's been dealing with some difficult choices lately. He just needs answers. Everything will be okay."

"He can't just leave, Sally. Doesn't he know we can help him?"

"Of course he knows, sweetie. Percy loves you more than anything and would never leave if there wasn't a good reason, but right now there are obstacles everyone has to face—including you. Have faith. It may take time, but you'll both be okay. I promise."

There was some sniffing and a pause. Annabeth replied, "If—when you see him, will you let him know that I love him?"

"Of course. Now why don't you head home. You need some rest."

"Alright—thank you, Sally. Goodbye."

There was a click as the front door closed and the girl he loved walked out of his life.

Rage coursed through Percy's veins. How dare the Olympians—how dare they try and exile him, after everything he'd done? Through his pain, determination began to emerge. Now there was only one goal on his mind: to prove that the gods had made a crucial mistake.

* * *

Sally returned to the bedroom where she'd told Percy to wait, but her feet stopped in the doorway. She stared sadly at the curtain blowing in the moon-lit breeze of an open window.


	5. Chapter 5

**THREE YEARS LATER** \- **ON OLYMPUS**

"Father!" Artemis ran into the throne room with her brother at her heels.

"Summon the council!" gasped Apollo.

The Lord of the Sky looked up from his throne where he had been polishing his master bolt. "What has happened?"

The sun god looked at his sister nervously. "Hypnos has collapsed, and he won't wake."

"He's the god of sleep," Zeus waved his hand at the twins like this was a waste of his time. "He probably decided to take a nap."

"No, Father," pleaded Artemis. "Something isn't right here. This is the fourth incident in as many weeks. Minor gods have been collapsing all over the place."

Zeus complied with a sigh and within minutes the nine remaining Olympians were seated on their thrones. They talked frantically, not knowing what to make of the event.

"What's going on? What happened to Hypnos?"

"Did he forget to eat his cereal this morning?"

"Nah, he was attacked. Another old deity looking for revenge."

"Yeah! I bet they come after one of us next."

"He wasn't attacked." Athena's comment managed to silence the room.

"What do you mean?" Hephaestus replied. "Of course he was attacked! It's not like he could get sick. He's a god!"

She put it simply. "You're right, he isn't sick. He's fading." You could have heard a pin drop in the throne room.

"Fading? As in, dying?" Hermes gulped.

Artemis seemed more concerned by the minute. "That doesn't make sense. We've survived for millennia. Why are we fading now?"

"Woah, slow down there, punk." Ares held his hands in a time out position. " _We?_ I don't know 'bout the rest of you, but I don't plan on fading any time soon."

"You may not have a choice," Hera pointed out. "A god fades when people lose faith. For years now, even our own children have been losing confidence in us. It started with the Giant War; so many of our own turned against us. Things seemed better for a while, but most recently they've suffered a loss of hope—their hero is missing."

Poseidon scoffed. "You think the absence of one boy is enough to end us all?"

"Hera, you can't be serious." Zeus drawled. "Perseus Jackson hasn't been seen in years. You're telling me those camps still haven't gotten over it? It's not like he died. We told them that he deserted; he ran off, never to return."

"No, what Hera said makes sense." Aphrodite had put down her make-up long enough to comment. "If there is one thing I understand, it is relationships. Percy was the pride of the camps. He fought for them relentlessly and genuinely earned their trust. When he disappeared, he took their hope with him. I suppose faith and hope kind of go hand in hand."

Several of the gods were shocked by her response, but many agreed.

"So now what? Do we drag the punk back here, give him his powers, and expect him to accept it?"

"No." Zeus's voice boomed throughout the room. "Perseus Jackson is still a threat. Returning his abilities would only give him an opportunity to lash out against us. We can't have another Luke."

Hermes winced. _Low blow._

"There must be a way for us to prevent this. If minor gods are fading, it won't be long until it's our turn. We cannot stand idly while we disappear one by one." Artemis urged.

"What about the mortals?" Dionysus put in.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "What about them? Do you plan to throw them all a party?"

Vines writhed along the wine god's throne. He gritted his teeth, "No. We need faith, correct? Why not turn to the mortals? They believed in us once; I suppose the naïve species can believe in us again."

"How exactly do you plan to convince them of our existence?"

"Easy." Dionysus looked smugly at the rest of the council. "Let the mortals come to the conclusion themselves. It's time we removed the Mist."

* * *

Panting, Percy ducked into the doorway of an abandoned building. He pressed his body into the shadows as two men in combat uniforms sprinted past. When they failed to notice him, Percy released the breath he'd been holding. _That was close._

The teen was getting extremely frustrated. Why was he always running for his life?

Last week some mortals had spotted him in a monster fight, which led to the authorities identifying him as demigod. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem. He would have snapped his fingers and the mist would have taken care of everything. Except for one tiny problem. A couple months back, the mist had disappeared. _Poof!_ Evaporated into thin air. No more magic keeping half-bloods a secret.

The whole world woke up to realize that there were monsters, gods, and children with powers living among them. Needless to say, mortals didn't take it very well. The government went a little crazy trying to kill the mythological creatures which—of course—only made them mad. Now monsters were rampaging across the country destroying everything they came into contact with, and Percy could hardly walk down the street without being attacked.

It was quite a mess.

All of these events sent the country into a state of fear. Half-bloods became outcasts, and the government developed a task force to eliminate anything Greek or Roman. They were called Hunters. Equipped with dart guns and bad attitudes, these soldiers quickly rose to the Top Ten on Percy's list of enemies.

Unfortunately for Percy, that left him in a tough position. He was officially unwelcome in the mortal and immortal worlds, an enemy on both ends of the spectrum. The Hunters didn't care that he had been exiled by gods. Percy's powers might be gone, but he was still a half-blood at heart. The monsters made sure he remembered that much, seeing as they found him wherever he went.

A particularly annoying pair of Hunters had been looking for Percy for a while, and after days of searching, they had finally tracked Percy to this obscure town. He sighed. Looked like it was time for him to leave.

When the coast was clear, Percy darted across the street and past a shield of thick trees. He began his trek through the foliage. Over the years, he'd become accustomed to living in odd places. Most recently his home was a campsite a mile or so away from the New York suburbs. Living by himself, Percy had come to appreciate the peace that came with solitude. Out here, there were few reminders of his past.

Long ago Percy made the decision to accept his banishment. If his family wanted to label him an outcast, then that was their mistake. Let them deal with the wars on their own. All the son of Poseidon had to worry about was where he slept and what his next meal would be. His current life was much calmer than the one he'd had before.

The downside was that he missed his old home, the smell of fresh cookies, and his mom's comforting smile. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to go back. Percy tried to visit her occasionally, but the Hunters were making that more and more difficult. The risk was too high. If he managed to get himself caught, it wouldn't be good for his family.

Shaking his head, he realized he'd probably have to visit his mom anyway. It had been forever since his last visit, and she worried when he went too long without making contact.

Percy reached his meager camp just as the sun was starting to set. The deep tones in the sky made everything appear red and orange. Percy rekindled his burnt-out fire and began sorting out the supplies he'd gained earlier in the day: a new shirt and enough food to last him a couple of days. It wasn't much, but it was the most he could manage at the moment.

He decided to set out first thing in the morning. For now, he could use some rest. Gently, Percy laid back and stared off at the stars; they were incredible when you left the city lights. It wasn't long before his eyelids began to droop, his breathing slowed, and he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of heroes who walked across the sky.

* * *

Sometime in the early morning hours, there was a shrill scream, and Percy Jackson woke with a start.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_

 _-LL_


	6. Chapter 6

_There was a shrill scream, and Percy Jackson woke with a start._

Percy jumped to his feet, searching the trees for any sign of life. He'd just begun to think he'd dreamt the noise when he heard it again.

Off to his left, there was another scream and then, "Help! Someone!"

Percy bolted off into the woods, pulling out riptide as he went. At least the gods hadn't taken his weapon when they discarded him. Despite the loss of his powers, Percy wasn't completely defenseless.

The demigod paused when he reached a clearing, listening again for whoever had called out. Not soon after, a girl burst into the open space and tripped, landing in the brush. Percy ducked behind a tree and pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt so he wouldn't be seen. He silently inspected the girl, trying to determine whether she was a friend or foe.

The girl wore her dark hair in braid, her face was scratched and smudged with dirt, and there was a look of terror in her eyes as she scrambled to her feet. She looked about twelve, maybe thirteen, not old enough to be alone in the woods. Percy inhaled sharply when he noticed the girl's clothing. She was dressed in dark combat boots and a silver parka, things typically worn by a hunter of Artemis.

Before the girl could run off again, two more people entered the clearing. It was all Percy could do not to groan. _Hunters._ Not followers of Artemis, hunters of demigods.

Scowling, the larger of the two leveled his dart gun at the frantic girl and yelled, "Stop! There's nowhere for you to run."

Now was Percy's chance. He could turn around, head back to his camp, and avoid any trouble. He'd successfully avoided the Greeks for three years, why get involved now? Besides, the second he stepped forward, Zeus would probably blast him to bits for breaking the terms of his punishment. _No contact with any demigods._

Percy admitted it, he almost left. But something about the situation—maybe the fear encompassing the girl—made him hesitate. He made sure his hood wasn't falling off, then crept slowly around the Hunters.

They were talking with the girl now, trying to approach her.

"Stay where you are, and this will go nice and easy."

"Please, leave me be," tears were rolling down her cheeks. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You're a demigod, a menace to society." The shorter man took a step toward her. "We're taking you in to make sure you don't cause any trouble."

 _Now._ Percy moved swiftly, swinging his sword and clubbing the large Hunter on the head with its hilt. The man crumpled instantly and the girl gasped, causing the second Hunter to spin around.

He grinned in a way that made Percy's skin crawl. "Another half-blood? My boss will be pleased with my catch."

Standing tall, Percy declared, "You aren't taking anyone with you tonight." He sounded more confident than he felt.

"Is that so? Try and stop me, boy."

Percy lunged forward in answer, but the Hunter side-stepped, aiming with his gun. Several shots rang out, but they all missed. The girl had grabbed the man's arm at the last second, and now the two of them were wrestling over the weapon.

Taking advantage of that time, Percy returned to the first Hunter and snatched his gun. Marching toward the scuffle, Percy took aim and landed two darts in the man's thigh. The guy passed out in seconds.

Gasping for breath, the girl rose to her feet. She was shaking from the experience and leaned against a tree for balance. Eventually her eyes found Percy with lips forming the inevitable question, "Who are you?"

Subconsciously, he reached for the hood of his sweatshirt to make sure it was still in place. He clenched his jaw. "I can't say."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Can't." Percy turned to leave, but froze at what happened next.

A familiar voice called out, "Sophia? Sophia, we were so worried!"

Several people rushed into the clearing, dressed in silver and lead by none other than Thalia Grace.

The girl—Sophia, Percy guessed—ran forward and was surrounded by many of them.

"I'm alright. I'm fine." She was smiling now, having been found by the other huntresses.

Percy tried his best to inch away, to leave without being noticed, but it seemed luck wasn't with him today.

A voice echoed among the trees. "You there. Boy. Who are you?" It was Thalia.

Standing in the shadows of the trees, they couldn't tell who he was, and he wanted it to stay that way. Reluctantly, Percy faced the hunters of Artemis. "No one of concern to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and pulled out her bow. He probably would've been impaled by his cousin if it weren't for the words of Sophia.

"Thalia, stop. He fought those Hunters. He saved me." She placed a hand on Thalia's arm, urging her to stand down.

The daughter of Zeus raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that true?"

Cautiously, Percy nodded. He needed to leave before things escalated, or Thalia managed to recognize him. It was a miracle he hadn't been struck dead already.

"In that case, I must take you to see Artemis. She will want a word with you."

"That will not be necessary," a new voice sounded from the back of the crowd. The hunters parted, and a girl of fourteen made her way forward. Artemis _. Oh great, one of the reasons I'm now homeless. This just keeps getting better._

The moon goddess stood menacingly as she fixed him with a threatening look. With one expression, Artemis made it clear that she knew _exactly_ who he was.

"We thank you for your interference tonight, but I suggest you be on your way."

"Gladly, my lady." He mock bowed to her and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He sighed. There was just no end to the madness.

Thalia stepped toward him, pointing. "Your sword—it looks familiar. May I see it?"

With a start, Percy realized he was still holding riptide, a weapon Thalia would easily recognize as his. Artemis's stare told him to tread carefully.

The son of Poseidon faced his cousin. "No. I will not hand my only weapon over to a _girl_ who tried to shoot me not five minutes ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

This time he turned and no one tried to stop him as he left. At first Percy was relieved, but the further he traveled, the more his stomach felt like it was tied in knots.

* * *

 _I'll be out of town next week, so I might not get to update. But I'll still try!_

 _Thanks for reading. Please review!_

 _-LL_


	7. Chapter 7

_Brace yourselves... :)_

* * *

Percy stood in an elevator, lost in thought. His experience with the huntresses the previous night was unsettling. It was the first contact he'd had with the Greek world in years, excluding monsters of course. Thalia looked the same, but that was to be expected. She _was_ immortal.

Until last night, part of him had been hoping there was still a chance the gods would accept him back. That after all this time, they would realize their decision was a huge mistake. Yet, his hope ended when Artemis made her appearance.

The goddess had glared at him with pure loathing. When she spoke, Percy knew the gods still were as stubborn as Luke had once made them out to be.

That swirling darkness in his gut grew restless. Over the years, Percy had become accustomed to the feeling. After being exiled, he felt furious and that only seemed to feed the urges within him. Percy hated the gods more than ever before.

He couldn't believe that he had once been naïve enough to think the gods could change. They were as merciless as they had always been. They weren't his family; they were ruthless, all-powerful beings who ruled over the world without mercy.

The demigod exited the elevator with clenched fists and stormy eyes. He made his way to the end of the hall, where the door to his old apartment stood. Taking a deep breath, he knocked—and waited.

There was no answer.

He tried again—still no response.

His mom must not home. He was about to leave, planning to return later, when a neighbor emerged from the door behind him.

"Percy?" It was Mrs. Brooks, a sweet old woman whom everyone adored. She stood no taller than Percy's shoulder and peered up at him through a thick pair of bifocals.

He gave a reluctant smile. It was the most he could offer at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" her eyebrows creased, and she looked genuinely puzzled to see him standing in the hallway.

"Just hoping to visit Mom and Paul. I suppose they aren't home though. I'll just come back-"

"Haven't you heard? Did no one tell you?" she asked him. Worry passed over the demigod as he recognized a hidden expression on the old woman's face. Percy had seen that emotion a million times in the eyes of his friends, in his mentor, and in himself. _Grief._

He gulped. "Where are my parents?"

"The hospital, dear. It's your mother. She—" Percy didn't stay to hear the rest. He was gone, sprinting down the hallway, bypassing the elevator, and taking the stairs three at a time.

Everything he thought he'd been plagued with that morning had vanished from his mind. Percy's focus was centered on one of the few loving people left in his life.

The hospital. His mom. Was she hurt? Would she be alright?

Reaching the front of the building, Percy gave a shrill whistle and hopped into the closest taxi. Anxiety was making him shake and bounce his knees. It was one of the most painful taxi rides he'd ever endured. The demigod wrung his hands and stared out the window, silently willing the driver to go faster.

Finally, _finally_ , they arrived at the hospital. Percy dug out the last of his change, thrust it into the driver's waiting hand, and nearly flew out the cab door.

Inside, he made his way to the front desk and impatiently waited for the secretary to finish her phone call.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a sweet tone that grated against Percy's nerves.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to form a sentence. "I'm looking for Sally Blofis."

She typed a few things on her computer. "She's only seeing family at the moment, so—"

"I'm her son." By now he was gripping the counter so hard that his knuckles had gone white.

The woman stared at him with a straight face, not pleased at having been interrupted, and continued typing on her computer.

"I see. This morning they moved her to the third floor, room 312."

"Thank you."

Despite the adrenaline coursing through his limbs, Percy walked toward the elevator slowly. He stood stiffly while he waited for his floor. Cautiously, he made his way toward room 312, and tried to mentally prepare himself for what might be beyond that door.

His heart beat wildly as he pushed it open and took in the scene before him. Sally Jackson lay asleep on a hospital bed, and his step-father sat with head in hands next to her. Paul looked up at Percy's entrance, then bolted to his feet.

"Percy!" The gray-haired man strode forward to embrace him. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been trying to contact you somehow, but seeing as you don't carry a cell phone and Iris won't pass messages to you anymore—"

"Paul," Percy held up an impatient hand. "It's alright, just tell me—what happened to Mom?"

His step-father sighed, and Percy realized just how weary he looked. The man stood with sagged shoulders, and his eyes had lost their usual gleam.

"The doctors aren't sure. Weeks ago she came down with something terrible, an infection of some sort. It started as something simple, but things just kept getting worse. They've never seen anything like it. It—" Percy met his gaze, waiting for the verdict. "Things don't look good for her, Percy."

Percy was speechless. He hadn't seen his mother for weeks, but she had seemed fine at his last visit. She was a healthy woman; there was no reason for her to just collapse, unless…

Paul interrupted his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. "She's been asking for you. I think she's been fighting it, whatever's making her this way. She's been fighting for one last chance to see her son before—" he couldn't finish, and Percy didn't want him to.

Didn't want to admit that his mother might be—

The green-eyed boy pushed past Paul to his mother's bedside. Her skin looked pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. He reached out with careful fingers and took her hand in his. There was a pang in his chest when he realized how frail she had become.

"Percy?" his mom was stirring.

"Hey, Mom." Percy's voice was shaking.

Sally Jackson's face lit up. Nothing else mattered; she was overjoyed to see her son. The sick woman pulled her son in for a hug. Percy couldn't help but feel like he was three again.

The embrace ended too soon, and Sally began speaking seriously. "Percy, there are some things I want you to know. You've always been—"

Percy shook his head, "Mom, stop. You're talking like— Mom, you're going to be fine. You can fight this. You're strong."

She looked at him knowingly and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Honey, I've fought many things and overcome them, but this is not a fight I'm meant to win. My life has been rough—you know that—but it's also been _full_. I married a man I love," she looked over Percy's shoulder at Paul, "and I raised a son of whom I couldn't be more proud."

Percy couldn't stop trembling now. He looked at her desperately. "Mom, you can't give in to this. You need—I need you to fight it." His voice lowered to barely a whisper, "I can't lose you too."

"I love you, Percy, more than anything. You're the bravest, kindest son I could have asked for. Yes, my life was a little more hectic with you in it, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

He stared at her incredulously. This all must be some big joke. "Then _stay._ "

Her eyes were as determined as ever. Sally Jackson knew how to pick her battles, and she knew when fate had different plans for her. "As much as I want to see you get married, and meet my grandkids, and be there for you, I know that it's time I go. It's time you moved on too, Percy. Stop hiding and go fight for the life you deserve. There's strength in your heart and hope in your soul. Go prove it to the world."

"I love you, Mom." With a fragile hand, she wiped fresh tears from his cheeks and beckoned Paul over.

"Sally?" His step-father took his place next to her.

"I love you, Paul. Thank you for making me happy."

"I love you too, Sally. I'm so glad I'm part of your family."

Percy couldn't take it anymore. He began stepping away from the bed, trying to convince himself that this was somehow a dream.

Just then she became a little too silent, a little too still. His mom wasn't moving. A doctor rushed into the room.

He didn't stay to watch, didn't see the look on Paul's face. Percy just ran from the room. He ran as hard as he could for the second time that day, ran with tears streaming down his cheeks, ran with a sick feeling in his stomach and pain in his chest, ran with strength in his heart and hope in his soul, ran away from his family, ran away from peace, ran away from the only people left in the entire world that he could still call home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, happy Saturday! Thanks to everyone who's put in a review! I really appreciate them. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Percy was pacing. Somehow, after running from the hospital, he'd wound up in Central Park. The distressed demigod had found a relatively secluded spot by the water and was trying to make sense of what just happened.

His mother—Sally Jackson, one of the most selfless, loving, and generous people in the entire world—was dead.

Percy felt like a ton of bricks sat on his chest. She'd been all he had left.

The fates were cruel. Hadn't he suffered enough? It was already forbidden for him to see his friends, now his mother was gone—torn away from him.

Was this some sort of punishment? He'd done nothing to offend the gods, nothing to—

 _The huntresses_. Were the immortals angry because Percy had spoken to other demigods? Were they trying to torture him?

Despite their irrational actions in the past, Percy couldn't believe the gods were so cruel. They wouldn't end his mother's life over one little rule. Then again, they had been cruel enough to banish him.

What was he to do now? Sitting on the lake's edge, he allowed his fingers to run through the water. It cooled his sweaty skin and filled him with a sense of calm.

Staring at his reflection on the surface, Percy realized how much he missed the water. He hadn't spent much time near rivers and oceans since he'd lost his powers. Being near it only reminded him of his heritage, and the loss he'd suffered.

When his powers were taken, the son of Poseidon had felt empty. The sea was such a crucial part of him that to be separated from it was almost as painful as losing his loved ones.

All he wanted to do was dive right in and swim all the way back to camp. He wanted to return to his family and the one place he'd ever truly belonged.

It was startling for Percy to realize that he hadn't seen Annabeth or any of the others in three years. That is, unless you counted his meeting with the hunters of Artemis.

Thalia seemed so hopeful when she saw Percy's sword. Was it possible that she missed him? Would his friends actually welcome him back?

Anger interrupted his thoughts. No, that was impossible. From what his mom had found out, the gods had told everyone that he was a traitor. They thought Percy had abandoned them out of fear and shame. Regardless of how much he wanted it to be true, Percy was not ever going to be welcomed back at camp. The son of Poseidon was nothing to them now.

He was alone.

Percy wondered where he'd be if the gods hadn't discarded him, if he hadn't let power take hold of his mind. Percy wondered whether Annabeth knew the truth of his disappearance. Being a daughter of Athena, she was the most likely to figure it out.

Would she pity Percy because of his loss? Would she despise the gods for their decision?

Or would she be disgusted with her long lost boyfriend? Percy had broken his promise to her and chosen power over love. For all he knew, she could be glad he disappeared.

Percy wouldn't blame her; he was ashamed of himself too.

Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired boy rested his arms on his knees. He watched blues and greens shine off of the lake's surface, reminding him of a different, happier lifetime.

Exhausted from the many events of that week, Percy's eyes began to droop, but as he was about to nod off, something caught his eye. A streak of black in the water's reflection. He jumped to his feet and spun around.

Just as he registered the man in combat gear standing behind him, Percy heard the distinct _click_ and _thunk_ of a dart landing in his chest. The half-blood raised his sword at the Hunter, prepared to go down fighting. Unfortunately, the Hunter was just as determined and fired two more darts at Percy. Both made their mark.

Within seconds, Percy was too woozy to stand. He fell to his knees, all the while cursing the man who had managed to sneak up on him.

As Percy's vision blurred and he struggled to stay conscious, the Hunter strode forward. A grin stretched across his face.

"My buddy Tim was right. New York really _is_ infested with demigods. You're my second catch this week."

Percy scowled half-heartedly, and his limbs gave way.

"My sources say you're quite the trouble maker. You came across a couple of my colleagues the other day, but seems like you managed to escape. Then security cams picked you up at the hospital this morning. I bet—"

Percy didn't hear the rest. Whatever was in the darts overwhelmed him, and he succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He woke up some time later in a dark and dingy cell. Three walls were made of cement, and the fourth had steel bars running from the floor to the ceiling. The air felt moist, and a rotten smell permeated the entire place. To his left was a mattress, riddled with holes, and a steel toilet.

Whoever had brought him in hadn't cared one way or the other whether he was comfortable and just dumped him in the middle of the floor.

That, combined with the effects of the darts, left Percy sore and stiff. His muscles protested against his every movement, and a throbbing headache wracked his brain.

Groaning, he sat up and shuffled toward the bed, collapsing on it.

A low laugh sounded in his chest. This was great. Just when things couldn't have gotten worse, Percy had to go and get himself captured by the Hunters. The fates really did hate him.

He was considering going back to sleep when a voice called out.

" _Psst._ Hey, new guy. You awake?"

Percy looked around for the source of the noise. There was definitely no one in the cell with him, and outside there was just an empty hallway. It called out again, a boy.

"You mute? Or are you still sleeping?"

Struggling to his feet, Percy answered, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the cell next to yours. Welcome to jail."

Something about that voice was suspicious to Percy. It triggered some memory he couldn't quite place. "Who are you? Are you a demigod too?"

"Yeah, this is where they send all the captured half-bloods. We'll be here for about a week before we're taken to some governmental facility. A Hunter caught me raiding a store a few days ago. Bad luck for me, but at least my brother escaped. What about you? How'd you end up here?"

"It's a long story," Percy mumbled.

"I can empathize. You know man, you sound kind of familiar. What's your name?"

Percy hesitated. Did he want to blindly trust this kid? What the heck, he decided. It's not like he had much left to lose.

"Percy. My name is Percy Jackson."

* * *

 **Any guesses as to who's in the other cell?**

 **Just a heads-up, I won't be able to update for the next two weeks. I'll be out of town (again) without internet access.**

 **No worries, I've already written the next chapter. I'll probably put it up as soon as I'm back, but it will be up to my friends to remind me.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you reviewed!**

 **-LL**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Returned with a random mid-week update! Maybe I'll update on Tuesday from now on? We'll see...**

* * *

" _Percy. My name is Percy Jackson"_

The boy in the other cell fell silent as soon as Percy introduced himself. The half-blood was beginning to regret trusting his neighbor when the silence finally broke.

"Percy? It's really you?"

"Well, yeah. Unless there's another Percy floating around here somewhere. Mind telling me who you are?"

There was a creaking noise and the slap of feet on cement. Percy could imagine the boy walking to the front of his cell.

"Percy, it's me—Travis. Travis Stoll."

Percy could hardly believe his ears. To be gone for years and meet up with an old friend was, well amazing.

"Travis? Really?" Percy wished more than anything to look the son of Hermes in the eyes. It had been too long since he'd talked with someone from camp. He was ecstatic.

"I can't believe it," Travis sounded just as shocked as he was. "Percy Jackson, of all people. Dude, where have you _been_?"

The question put Percy back in his place. It reminded him of the reality of his situation. Technically he wasn't allowed to be having this conversation. There might be consequences.

And yet, the gods couldn't stop him, could they? That is, unless they wanted to break him out of prison, but Percy couldn't see them getting involved. The gods wanted to avoid the mortal authorities as much as any half-blood.

"Don't go silent on me now, Percy. I get that it's been years, but can't you say anything? What happened to you?"

Sighing, Percy dropped to the floor and started massaging his temples. "Three years ago I got a reality check is what happened. There's no longer a place at camp for me."

"Man, what are you talking about? You're the two-time hero of Olympus, the only son of Poseidon, one of the most powerful demigods this century has seen. You're practically a walking legend."

"Not anymore, I'm not. Didn't the gods tell you anything?"

"Sure, they spouted some nonsense about you running away, but nobody listened. Everyone had guesses about what really happened. Some people thought you'd died, some thought you just disappeared off the face of the earth, and others believed you were off on another quest. You became the most popular campfire story. We all admired you, but realistically, no one had a clue where you'd gone. Not even Annabeth."

This was all shocking news to Percy. For years he'd imagined that everyone hated him. He thought his friends despised him for never returning, but none of it was true. They missed him.

 _That's because they don't know the facts,_ said the back of his mind.

Sure, everyone thought he was a hero now, but wait until they discovered reality. Percy was no legend. He was a teenager who'd screwed up his life royally. Everything important to him was gone. There was no power left in him; Percy's father, Poseidon, practically disowned him by allowing the other gods to cast him out; and now his mom was gone too.

"Listen closely, Travis. Those things you mentioned? I'm none of them. I don't belong in your world anymore. The gods gave up hope in me a long time ago, and frankly, so did I."

The son of Hermes protested, but Percy stopped listening. He made his way back to his misshapen bed, and allowed exhaustion and pain to take over.

* * *

Sea green eyes opened to the sound of a rusty cell door. A Hunter stood in the entrance to his cell, glaring at him. He gestured for Percy to turn around and latched a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.

The Hunter led him out and down the hallway. Percy took this opportunity to look into the other cells, and sure enough, Travis Stoll sat slumped in the one next to his. The boy's once mischievous features now resembled a more serious composure. In the brief moment that their gazes met, Percy saw more hurt than he'd ever seen in Travis's eyes.

It was hard to see a joyful person reduced to a state of such powerlessness.

He kept walking until the Hunter stopped him at a closed door. He swiped an ID badge and nudged Percy toward a table in the center of the room.

Percy cringed when he realized that the room was meant for interrogation. He sat in a chair at one side of the table while the man chained his hands to the armrests.

The Hunter then left the room, having not said a word the entire time. Percy sat impatiently, staring at bare walls, until another Hunter arrived, and it just so happened to be the one who'd captured him.

The man sat down across from Percy and laid a folder in front of him. The outside of it was blank except for his name scrawled along the top.

The green-eyed boy defiantly met the stare of his captor and waited for what was sure to be a waste of his time.

"So you, it would seem, are the troublemaker known as Perseus Jackson." He began flipping through the folder. Percy caught glimpses of its contents: pictures of him and his family, old newspaper clippings, more messy handwriting.

"You can call me Jones. That is, once you decide to speak."

The Hunter—Jones—maintained a relaxed attitude, as if he had all the time in the world. Percy just glared, hoping this would be over soon.

"So tell me, Percy, what are you doing in New York?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

Jones looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose you're right. We did catch you on tape at the hospital. Visiting your mom, weren't you?"

No response from Percy.

"Let's talk about your parents. We know about Sally and your step-father, but who is your biological father?"

"Michael Jackson." He drawled sarcastically. Jones didn't appear amused.

"Now, now. There's no need for attitude. We can be honest with each other, right? We both know you're a demigod—why else would you be here? Just tell me, who's your godly parent?"

The Hunter was trying to be nice, but it wasn't going to work. Percy wasn't spilling information about his past just because some cop was acting _nice_. Jones seemed to be realizing this and losing patience.

He tapped his fingers along the desk when Percy didn't respond. "Alright then. A different question. How about abilities? Got any of those you'd like to show off? I didn't give you much of a chance before I filled you with darts earlier."

Now it was Percy's turn to narrow his eyes. If Jones was trying to irritate him, he'd succeeded.

"Unhook these chains and you'll find out." Percy offered his wrists.

Jones almost laughed. "Not a chance."

They proceeded to glare at one another until Jones broke it off, pinching his nose.

"I can see already that you aren't going to talk." He looked exasperated as he leaned back in his chair. "The other boy was the same way. Whatever they do to train you kids, they do it well."

This confession startled Percy. He hadn't expected the man to give up that easily. His shock must have registered on his face because Jones looked up at him and scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a great interrogator, aren't I? I'm telling you, this job is crazy. My bosses, they're insane making us chase around kids like you're some great threat. The way I see it, demigods or not, we have no right locking you all up."

There was an intensity in the man's eyes that froze Percy in his seat. The Hunter genuinely meant what he was saying.

Jones looked at Percy with a degree of respect. "I have half of a mind to leave this place. They keep telling me you're menaces, bent on destroying us all, but I don't believe it. Time and time again I've talked to you kids, expecting you all to be terrible monsters, but instead you're the most loyal people I've ever met."

That struck a nerve in Percy. He sat up straight and spat harshly, "You're wrong."

Jones sat up too. "What did you say?"

"You're wrong—at least about me. I lost my loyalty years ago." Rage boiled in Percy's stomach. The gods were emotionless beings who couldn't care less about their children. He had no devotion to them and their manipulative schemes.

The Hunter seemed intrigued. He probably hadn't received this reaction before.

Percy shouldn't have spoken, but he couldn't help himself. "The gods are despicable in my mind. They are blind to truth and wrongful in their decisions. I feel no obligation to them, and they have made it clear that they have no need of me." He was fuming by this point. If it were possible, there probably would have been steam coming out of his ears.

Jones was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He was mumbling to himself, "Interesting…"

"Interesting what?" Percy snarled.

Jones snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, um. Nothing, I suppose. You say you have no commitment to the gods, and you're the only demigod I've met so far who isn't defending his family. It just makes me wonder, what are you defending?"

* * *

 **So...um...yeah. Thanks for reading!**

 **You all rocked the reviews last chapter. Please keep it up!**

 **-LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a little later than I'd expected, but it's better than nothing I suppose!**

* * *

Percy was sitting back in his cell, staring at the ceiling. The Hunter's words had shaken him.

" _You say you have no commitment to the gods...what are you defending?"_

Percy had absolutely no loyalty to the gods. At least, he didn't think he did. He had no reason to care about the people who threw him out. So who was Percy fighting for? Himself?

Percy called out after a moment, "Hey, Travis?"

There was a shuffling noise before the other demigod responded, "Yeah, Perce?"

"How's Annabeth been since, you know, I left?"

Travis didn't reply immediately. "She—when you first disappeared she was pretty scared. Of course, she tried not to show it, but it was obvious. She did everything she could to find you, but you left no trace. The gods kept insisting that you had run away.

"Eventually, Annabeth gave into the fact that you were gone. We all assumed that you really had abandoned us, figured that you just didn't want to be found. After that, it was like something snapped in her. She put up walls and shut out her emotions. We all tried talking to her, but she won't trust anyone. She isn't the same Annabeth you knew."

Percy felt his old wounds reopening. He recalled that day in the apartment when he'd been forced to hide from Annabeth. The pain of not being able to see her was excruciating. Percy hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye. The gods forced him to sit and listen as the girl he loved broke down in tears.

As hard as it was, Percy knew leaving her was for the best. If Annabeth got involved in this mess, there would be consequences for them both.

Travis had a question of his own. "Perce, why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you run? You know we would have welcomed you back."

Percy wished that were true, but he knew Travis was wrong.

"The gods made me leave. They disowned me."

"What? That's ridiculous. They would never—"

"Well, they did. I'm in a horrible place, Travis, and it's better that you all stay out of it."

He paused, letting that sink in. True, camp might be willing to accept Percy, but the immortals weren't forgiving types.

"Alright, Percy. I trust you know what you're doing. For now I'll overlook it because we've got another problem."

"What's that?"

"I've been cramped in here for days, and I need to stretch my legs. I think it's time for a jailbreak."

* * *

Percy and Travis waited patiently, but they were anxious all the same. They only had one shot, and they wanted to make it count. Percy still had riptide because it always returned to his pocket, and he'd been waiting for the right moment to use it.

Their opportunity came the next day when a Hunter arrived to get Percy for further interrogation. The man opened Percy's cell and gestured for him to turn around, just like before. Percy complied, but when the Hunter stepped forward, the demigod spun around and attacked.

Riptide came down in a sweeping arc and rendered the man unconscious. Percy couldn't help but be amused at how easy it was. These Hunters were quite pathetic.

Quickly, he snatched up the man's keys and ran to Travis's cell where the son of Hermes stood at the ready. He took a minute to find the right key and unlocked the door with a loud clang.

Travis stepped out into the hall and the two of them shook hands.

"Thanks, man. Now let's get out of here."

The half-bloods jogged to the end of the hallway, aiming for an emergency exit sign. They were almost there when a Hunter stepped in front of them.

Percy readied his sword, but stopped when he saw it was the interrogator, Jones. The man stared at them with wide eyes.

Travis was incredulous. "Percy, what are you doing? Knock him out!"

Jones waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, stop! I'll let you pass."

Travis was confused by this statement, and Percy was about to thank their newfound ally when there was a shout from behind.

Another Hunter had entered the hallway and spotted the escapees. "Jones! Stop them!"

"Run!" Jones whispered harshly. "Go now!"

Percy and Travis obeyed, sprinting for the last door, but were forced to stop by a loud _bang._

The enemy Hunter was holding a real gun at them; he fired another warning shot at the ceiling. Both demigods looked to Jones for help, but their friend was lying motionless on the ground. Percy hoped that he'd just been knocked out.

"Stop where you are!" the Hunter declared. "You're coming with me."

The two of them were only a few feet from the door now. Percy wasn't sure they were going to make it, but Jones gave them hope. The ex-Hunter was stirring on the cement floor.

Travis nudged him and the two of them began inching toward the exit.

"Stop! I said stop!" yelled the Hunter. He was taking aim, prepared to end this at all costs. Percy saw the man's fingers tighten along the trigger just as Jones raised his arm and planted three darts in the Hunter's back.

The Hunter crumpled, but so did Percy. The man had managed to fire his weapon, and a bullet landed painfully in Percy's thigh. He bit back a scream as he fell to his knees.

Travis and Jones had a quick exchange before Percy's friend lifted him to his feet. Together, they stumbled out of the exit door.

Percy didn't know how much time passed before they stopped, but the next thing he registered was sitting with his back against a tree. The sky was dark and the jail was nowhere in sight. Pain, centered in his leg, washed over him in waves. Travis knelt next to him, trying to gauge the situation.

"Hey, Perce. Try to focus. Your leg is pretty bad, and I'd fix it up except I don't have the supplies. I'll have to take you to get help."

Understanding crossed his mind. "No, Travis. I can't go to camp."

"Well, I can't leave you here. You can't walk on your own, and you'd be dead in no time. You need a medic."

"You don't get it. I _can't_ go to camp. I need another solution." Percy tried sounding sincere, but the son of Hermes wasn't hearing it.

"No, _you_ don't get it Percy. Where else are you going to find help? With the mortals? It's time for you to man up and return home."

Percy growled, "It's not my home anymore."

"I'm sorry, Perce, but I'm not giving you a choice." Percy caught a glimpse of something behind Travis's back, but was too slow to react.

Travis pulled out the dart gun—which he'd probably received from Jones—and shot Percy in the arm. Before the son of Poseidon could protest, darkness swirled across his vision and he was out.

* * *

 **Isn't that a delicious ending? :) Tell me what you think!**

 **-LL**


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy Tuesday and thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

Percy woke with a start, his eyes opening wide and body tensing. Memories of the previous day rolled through his mind. _The prison. Travis. Hunters. Being shot._

The demigod was now staring at a white ceiling. He was covered in a thin white blanket, and he could feel a thick bandage wrapped around his upper leg.

Percy began taking stock of his surroundings. Between the cot he lay on, the room's various medical supplies, and the cup of nectar on his side table, it wasn't hard to guess where he was: the camp infirmary. Oh, he was going to kill Travis. Or at least hunt the kid down and make him regret bringing Percy to this cursed place.

Loud clanking and shuffling brought Percy's attention to his left. A tall, lanky boy had entered the room with arms full of bowls, bandages, ambrosia, and other equipment. He laid it all down on a table and began sorting everything into a cabinet, paying no attention to the son of Poseidon.

A creak from Percy's bed made the boy jump and whirl around. With a jolt Percy realized the boy was Will Solace, son of Apollo. Apparently some things didn't change.

"Oh, you're awake." Will slowly made his way across the room. He seemed unsure of how to approach Percy, despite the fact that they'd known each other for years.

Percy gave a half-hearted smirk. "Hey, Will." It didn't do anything to release the tension.

"How's your leg? I did what I could to help it heal, but you'll probably need another day to fully recover."

He flexed his toes and tried stretching the leg. It was much better than it had been, but a dull throb persisted underneath the bandages.

"Better," Percy muttered. "Thanks." Will nodded and there was another awkward silence between them. Percy sat there dying on the inside. This is why he hadn't wanted to come back to camp, even if the gods would have allowed it. After years of silence, the others would treat him like an outcast. He would become more of a show—something for them to stare at—than a friend. Worse was what came next. Percy could tell that Will had questions for him, and he silently prayed that the boy would not ask them.

"You know, I could hardly believe my eyes when they brought you in. Gone for years and you suddenly return, unconscious and dying of blood loss."

That made Percy wince. How many people had seen him? Did the whole camp know he was there? He couldn't imagine how furious the gods were at the moment. He'd been banished from ever seeing this place again, but they couldn't punish him because returning wasn't his decision. Percy hoped Travis was good at dodging lightning bolts.

Will was about to make another comment, but he was interrupted by the opening of the infirmary door and the entrance of a man in a wheelchair. Chiron smiled at the son of Apollo and kindly asked him to leave. Will nodded respectfully in return, leaving Percy under the watchful gaze of his old mentor.

Chiron hadn't changed much. His eyes still crinkled with happiness, but they contained a distinct sadness as if he'd never fully recovered from the wars three years before. Percy felt uneasy as his teacher rolled toward him.

Shame crept out from the depths of his stomach, and Percy couldn't help but feel like he'd disappointed the man in front of him. Everything he'd been taught had gone to waste the second Percy controlled that cyclops. The hero of Olympus degraded into a disloyal traitor. Percy refused to meet his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, and Percy was being pulled into a tight embrace. He stiffened, confused by Chiron's greeting, and pulled backed to see a look of immense pride on the man's face.

It occurred to Percy, "You knew, didn't you. This whole time you've known what happened to me."

The centaur nodded. "The gods informed me that you would not be returning, and your mother filled me in on the rest."

A knot formed in Percy's throat at the mention of his mother. "Then, why?" The words came out harshly. "Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you tell everyone the truth?"

He sat before Percy and gave the demigod a knowing look. "I believe this was one quest you were meant to face alone. Don't you agree?"

Percy almost protested but held back at the tone in his mentor's voice. Chiron always knew too much for his own good. He understood a lot of things, which Percy respected, but he could not understand how Percy felt in that moment.

Leaving family and friends behind for three years had been difficult but also necessary. Percy needed time to separate himself from his mistakes and start over. Living independently had strengthened the demigod and taught him to act less impulsively. His whole perspective had changed.

He had hoped to find some peace too, but apparently the gods weren't so willing to let him move on.

The mist had faded and thrown him through a loop. The mortal world—his sanctuary—had rejected him. He was an enemy to humans as well as monsters. Nightmares continued to haunt him every day of his life. And now his mother had been taken from him.

Percy was somewhat glad that no longer had his powers over the ocean. Anger was becoming his motivation, and those powers would make it all too easy for him to hurt someone—or control them.

Chiron seemed to take his silence as an answer. "Now why don't you tell me how you wound up here."

Reluctantly, Percy told him. Beginning with the hospital visit, he relayed the story of his capture and escape. The mentor seemed disappointed by the death of Sally Jackson, but listened patiently until Percy had finished talking.

"Chiron," he paused at the end, "I can't be here. The gods will have my head."

The centaur gave him a look of pity, exactly the reaction Percy was hoping to avoid. "Percy, you know that the camp would welcome you back without question, don't you? You've been missed, and I would hate to see you run off as soon as you've returned."

Percy stared at his hands. "Camp is no place for me. If I stayed it would only cause trouble."

Chiron sighed. "You've had a rough life here. I suppose I can't expect you to be eager to stay, but I won't allow you to leave until that leg's healed. You'll stay here until then, and if you still wish to leave afterwards, you may." His gaze made it clear that there would be no point in arguing. "The campers will be disappointed though."

Then Percy stopped. He began to wonder, "Chiron, exactly how many campers know I'm here?"

"By 'campers' do you mean Annabeth?" The centaur flashed a sly grin. Percy felt his attitude darken in response.

"Relax, son. The entire camp does not know you're here. Travis arrived with you during the early hours of the morning, and only the counselors were told of your return. As for Annabeth, she is visiting Camp Jupiter, trying to sort out our problem with the mist. At this moment, she doesn't know you're here."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. The fewer people who knew he was here, the better. And he couldn't begin to imagine the disaster that would occur if Annabeth saw him. It was a bad idea to anger a child of Athena, and Percy happened to be on this one's most wanted list.

But despite this bit of good news, there was still a problem. "They're not going to let me leave without an explanation. The counselors, I mean. I've been gone for so long, they'll want answers. Unless you let me-"

Chiron gazed sternly at him. "You are not going to sneak out. You will stay here until you have recovered, and the harpies will make sure of that. You are correct, though. Many of the counselors are anxious to see you, and will most likely expect you to have a good reason for your disappearance."

"The gods probably aren't too pleased."

Chiron shook his head. "No, they're likely very irritated. But there is nothing they can do at the moment. Intervening would only make the situation worse."

Percy knew the campers all too well. They were curious and determined. Just the thought of all of their questions made him frustrated. "I'm not even supposed to be here! How am I supposed to answer their questions without giving the gods a reason to blast me to bits!"

In that moment, Percy could see age in the centaur's eyes. He was worn from decades of conflicts and tragedies. "I suggest you talk with your friends, assure them you're fine, and be on your way. You may not be able to give them the answers they want, but seeing you may be all the answer they need. Whether or not you realize it, they still care for you. Give them reason not to worry."

"And then I'll leave again." Chiron's silence was his answer. It was the reaction Percy expected, but it still hurt to hear. Camp Half-Blood wasn't his home anymore. Regardless of what we wanted, Percy would still have to go back to the mortal world.

Chiron rested his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Have hope, Percy. Rest for now. Tomorrow you will see the others."

* * *

 _So what do you think? How are the others going to react? Will Percy and Annabeth ever see each other again? Is Percy doomed to be dark forever?_

 _Let me know!_

 _-LL_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you are. I know it isn't Tuesday, but I kinda skipped last week so...**

* * *

Percy sat on the edge of his bed in the infirmary and groaned. He'd had a restless night, thinking about the craziness of camp. As much as Percy loved his friends, the idea of seeing them today made him squeamish. He wondered whether they'd be happy to see him after so long, or if they'd hate him for leaving.

It took every ounce of his resistance not to sneak out the window and run for the hills. Percy had to talk to them, no matter how difficult it would be. This would be his only opportunity to see his old friends and maybe smooth over some problems. Once he left camp, the gods would make sure that he would never have another chance to return.

Finally, he couldn't stand to sit any longer. Percy snatched the crutch Will had given him and used it to get to his feet. Since Travis brought him to camp the day before, Percy was feeling much better. A combination of healing power, ambrosia, and nectar could do wonders for any demigod. His leg was still hard to stand on, and he'd be sore for another day or two, but he was well enough to get around on his own.

Percy started pacing—well, if you could even call it that. He did his best to stagger across the infirmary, trying to release some of the excess energy that came with being ADHD.

With shaking limbs and a triumphant grin, Percy reached the back wall of the room. He turned to cross the floor again when the door burst open with a cry of, "Percy!" Before he could register what had happened, Percy was tackled from the side and sent reeling.

A short figure was hugging him tightly. He took a moment to regain his balance. Looking down, Percy saw a head of wild brown hair, laced with braids and feathers. He smiled and hesitantly returned the hug.

"Geez, Beauty Queen," came someone else from the doorway. "Don't crush the guy."

Piper released him and faced a smirking Leo and Jason.

"Sorry. It's just—well—" She seemed at a loss for words, and frankly Percy couldn't blame her. Now that his old friends stood before him, Percy didn't know what to say.

He gazed at the three heroes, all of whom had grown since he'd last seen them. Piper stood taller and appeared more confident. Her eyes shone with their usual kindness, giving off a variety of colors. Jason looked strong yet peaceful. His blue eyes scanned the room thoughtfully and rested on Percy. Leo had filled out. His scrawny frame was more muscle and his hands were calloused, probably the result of working in the forges.

Fate had been good to the trio. Despite the hardship of their pasts, they seemed happy and satisfied. He doubted they saw the same in him.

The air was tense as they examined each other. Jason stepped forward and reached out his hand.

"Good to see you, Perce." Jason seemed sincere. Percy felt a calm surround him as he took his cousin's hand.

"Same to you, I suppose."

Leo came forward, and they shook hands as well. "The monsters haven't gotten you yet?"

Percy smirked at the son of Hephaestus. "No, but those mortals were pretty nasty."

Leo chuckled. "I believe it."

Smiling past the boys, Percy's gaze found his attacker. "Hey, Piper. Long time no see."

She waved a bit sheepishly. "Hi, Percy. Sorry I tackle-hugged you."

"No worries."

The small talk ended, and they lapsed into quiet again. Despite the swirling questions, no one seemed to know what to say. Luckily, Chiron solved their problem. He entered in his wheelchair and gestured to them all.

"Come on, you four. The other counselors are in the living room."

Percy's gut twisted in apprehension, but he followed his mentor nonetheless. With the aid of his crutch, he walked down the hallway and turned a corner.

The Big House living room was packed with people. Teenagers lay sprawled across furniture, milling around, chatting aimlessly. The second Percy entered, followed by Piper, Jason and Leo, the room silenced itself. The trio joined the other counselors, and everyone faced the dark-haired demigod, scrutinizing him with their gazes.

Katie Gardner spoke first. "Stoll wasn't kidding. You _are_ back."

Travis nodded at Percy from his place on the couch. He seemed pleased to be back with his brother, Connor.

"Where have you _been?_ " The whole room froze. Clarisse had stood and was now glaring at him angrily.

"Clarisse, give him a break. He—" Piper tried defending him, but Clarisse wasn't hearing any of it.

"No. He can't just disappear like that and expect us not to ask questions. The Kelp Head completely vanished. I'd like to know where he's been."

Chiron gave Percy a look that told him to tread carefully. He had to give them some sort of an answer, but he'd have to word it properly. The gods wouldn't tolerate him lashing out against Olympus.

The counselors—his friends—were watching him now. Whether they admitted it or not, they were curious about what happened. What was capable of making the Hero of Olympus run away? Why had their friend left them?

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat and tried standing a little taller. "Three years ago I got myself into a bad situation. I was heading in a wrong direction."

Someone coughed.

"The gods saw potential for things to get worse and stopped me before they could. I'm dealing with the consequences of my actions." There. Not exactly the truth, but close. It hurt Percy to make the gods seem so innocent, but this would cause the least amount of problems.

No one seemed to know what to say. A person, he didn't know who, muttered, "That's it?"

Percy replied firmly, "Yes. That's it."

Leo spoke up, "Something's not right. You're too tense. The Percy we know doesn't act like this. What really happened to you?"

That was an unusually serious comment, coming from Leo. It only further proved that Percy needed to leave. Before this wave turned into a tsunami.

Looking each one of them in the eyes, Percy drove his point home. "I don't expect you to like what I said; I expect you to accept it."

The ones that knew him well were taken aback, shocked by his bitter tone.

"Are you at least staying this time? We could use your help with the mist problem." Malcolm looked at Percy from across the room. His stormy eyes struck a chord in the son of Poseidon.

"No," Percy shook his head. "I'm leaving as soon as I can walk on my own two feet."

His response seemed to deflate the room. Any hopes they had of Percy returning were gone. Disappointment radiated from everyone as they stood, silently agreeing that the meeting was over.

Will Solace nodded to him on the way out. "Nice seeing you." He left, followed by most of the others.

That left Percy standing with the Piper, Leo, Jason, and Chiron. Leo met his eyes for a moment and walked solemnly out the door. Jason looked ready to say something, but he stopped himself and trailed behind the son of Hephaestus.

Piper put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you won't stay? Annabeth should be back in a few days."

Percy wrestled with himself internally as he resisted the temptation to accept her offer. "I'm sure. I need to leave soon, or else things will get complicated."

Reluctantly, she seemed to accept that. The daughter of Aphrodite hugged him lightly and went the same way as her boyfriend.

It took all of his will power not to call them all back. His pain must've been obvious because Chiron approached him sympathetically.

"You said the right thing, Percy. It may have been difficult, but you'll all be better off for it."

Percy didn't respond. He'd reached up and was now rubbing his camp necklace between his fingers. Despite all of his anger and suffering, he could never bear to take it off. It held memories he could never completely forget.

Sure, life on his own, away from this place, had been simpler—no quests, no world-conquering relatives, no prophecies—but it was so much lonelier. Percy missed the adventure, he missed the laughter, he missed his _home._

"I'll have someone bring you lunch. It's probably best you avoid the other campers for now."

Resignedly, he followed Chiron back to the infirmary, knowing that he'd done what he had to do. It was time to leave once again.

* * *

 **Alright, so I'm not too proud of this one. But things will be picking up soon, I promise :)**

 **What's going on with Percy? Will he ever see Annabeth again? Why can't I write faster?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **-LL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Behold, my favorite chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A wild-haired, green-eyed boy sat staring out a window. The sun was setting on the horizon and his time left at camp. Percy Jackson scanned the view, taking in the sight. Cabins stood bathed in fiery light, campers walked lazily toward the amphitheater, laughing heartily at each other's jokes. The scene was so peaceful; it filled Percy with warmth, and he longed to be a part of it. But something was holding him back.

That ever-present dark feeling that clouded his mind and latched onto his bones. Ever since he'd woken up in the camp infirmary, the ominous presence had been following him. Being here felt unnatural, as if ever cell in his body were urging him to flee.

Percy planned to leave camp the next morning. His leg was stronger, and there was no reason for him to stay any longer. It was probably smart to rest while he had the chance, but anxiety kept building inside of him. He could hardly sit still.

Looking again at the window, Percy made a decision he would likely regret. Limping slightly, he got up and left the Big House. He wanted to watch the others at the campfire, to hear the laughter one more time. Of course, he'd need to be sure no one saw him.

He stuck to the tree line in case anyone was running late and crept around the side of the amphitheater. Holding his breath, Percy could hear the wild voices and singing of other demigods. Shadows provided the perfect hiding spot when he rounded the corner and the campers came into view.

Percy couldn't help but gasp. There were so many half-bloods. Dozens more than there had been during his time here. Colorful banners flowed above the seats, identifying each cabin. It made him smile to see a variety of minor gods represented among the campers. At least the gods had been honorable in one aspect; they'd claimed their children.

Chiron called for everyone's attention and Percy pressed himself into the darkness. The moon was dim that night, and it was unlikely that anyone would see him.

Apollo campers led everyone in songs, and treats were passed around for roasting. The campfire was tall and vibrant, casting a variety of colors on people's faces. Percy hummed along to the music and allowed himself to be lost in thought.

They all seemed so carefree. Last time he'd been at camp, everyone was still recovering from war. Granted, half-bloods were now fighting with the mortal world, but camp remained a safe-haven. It was a sanctuary, a place where any demigod could go and be safe from danger.

Any demigod but Percy, that is.

He looked out at the smiling faces of his friends. They were dancing and singing, laughing and teasing each other. There was so much joy.

Right then, Percy knew leaving was the best decision. Sure, they might miss him at first, but they would recover like they always did. These people here were the true heroes. None of them deserved to have to bear his pain. It would be wrong to stay and involve them in his problems.

That idea gave him some semblance of peace. At least his friends were happy. Even if he wasn't.

He sat there for a while, recalling memories of a different time. The evening faded into night, and the stars shone brilliantly above him.

Then the music abruptly stopped. Percy realized his eyes were closed, and he'd been drifting off. He sat up a little more, wondering what happened. Something had caused the demigods to stop what they were doing.

Campers were standing, looking around cautiously. Several had drawn weapons and stood at the ready. That's when Percy heard it—a conch horn in the distance. Whoever was on guard duty was alerting the camp.

The camp fire dimmed, becoming nothing more than glowing coals. People muttered to one another.

"What is it?"

"A monster, I'll bet."

"Or mortals. They finally found us."

The whispers faded away as three figures emerged from the trees.

Chiron, currently in horse-form, stepped forward. "Name yourselves. What's your purpose here?"

"Relax, Chiron. It's us." The voice struck Percy. All three figures walked into the light, and suddenly Percy couldn't breathe.

Annabeth was back.

This was bad. _Very_ bad. If the gods were irritated that Percy entered camp, they would now be furious. And Athena—well, Percy didn't want to know what Athena thought of him at the moment.

There she stood, Annabeth Chase, flanked on either side by Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. Percy had to admit, Annabeth looked every bit as stunning as he remembered.

Her eyes looked startling in the firelight as she brandished her drakon bone sword. She looked confident, but Percy detected the smallest hint of sadness in her expression, like she'd never quite overcome the trials of her past.

He could hardly believe it. She'd supposedly gone to Camp Jupiter and wasn't due to come back for several more days. Her unexpected arrival was going to make things difficult. Percy did his best to sink further into the shadows.

Most of the campers relaxed, recognizing the heroes, but the counselors stood tensely. Unlike everyone else, they knew that Percy was in the camp. He saw Jason having an urgent exchange with Piper while several others sat, shifting nervously. If Annabeth realized Percy had returned, things could get bad—very fast.

"Annabeth, you've returned! With friends, I see." Chiron did his best to greet them casually, but there was no denying the tense atmosphere.

She made her way forward and hugged the centaur. "I found Nico while I was with the Romans. He decided to come back with me, and we came across the huntresses last night."

Thalia grinned. "We've been in the area for a while. I figured I'd pay camp a visit while I had the chance."

Nico didn't say anything. He seemed focused, gazing around the stands, like he was looking for something.

Chiron was still talking to the girls. "How was your meeting with the Romans? Do they know anything about—"

"What are you hiding?" Nico interrupted their conversation, and the entire camp stilled.

"Wh—what are you talking about?" Chiron's hands were shaking as he faced the son of Hades.

Nico sighed. "I've dealt with a lot of deception in my life. I know the signs. You look worried, the fire has gone out, and your counselors are practically frantic. Not to mention this whole place seems—off."

Annabeth nodded as if agreeing. "He's right. You don't normally act like this Chiron."

The mentor sighed, knowing there was no point in lying. "Travis Stoll, would you please retrieve our visitor from the Big House."

The son of Hermes got up from his seat nervously, but stopped when Nico waved a hand at him.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Percy froze. He realized his cousin was staring directly at him.

 _What an idiot._ Percy thought to himself. Here he was, hiding in the shadows. Nico was the Ghost King; he _lived_ in the dark. It would be no problem for the son of Hades to spot him there.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Nico spoke two words which would send Percy's life into a swirling, chaotic mess.

"Come out."

* * *

 **I love it. So dramatic. And Annabeth, _finally._**

 **How many of you are mad at me for ending it there? How do you think Annabeth will react to Percy? Or Thalia and Nico? What's Percy gonna do?**

 **Just so you know, things might slow down for a bit with school starting. I'll try to keep up, though.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-LL**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I know I'm late but...you know, school._**

* * *

 _Nico spoke two words: "Come out."_

Gradually, Percy emerged from the shadows. As he walked into view, the camp erupted in whispers and gasps. Old friends, demigods, stared in amazement at the long lost hero. The campfire flared a stunning sea green before dimming to a dark, intense glow. The tension in the air was almost palpable.

Yet, Percy paid no attention to any of these things. He stood facing the small group right in front of him, watching their expressions intently.

Nico nodded casually at Percy as if the son of Poseidon hadn't disappeared off the face of the planet for three years.

Annabeth's expression melted into one of shock. Percy knew her so well, he could practically see the thoughts churning through her head. The former couple gazed at each other with wide eyes, not quite sure what to do.

Both were snapped out of their trance by Thalia.

She too was gaping at him. " _Percy?_ What are you doing here?"

He avoided her question with a smirk. "Nice seeing you too, Pinecone Face."

Chiron was gazing warily at the unruly campers. Several of them were out of their seats, demanding explanations. Things were mellow for now, but the pressure could erupt at any moment.

"Demigods," the mentor raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Please return to your cabins for the evening. Ask your councilors any questions you may have, everything else will be explained tomorrow."

No one seemed too pleased with that order as they begrudgingly filed out from the amphitheater. Many of them were looking at Percy curiously, wondering what his arrival could mean. He tried his best to ignore their dissecting stares.

Chiron turned back to Percy along with Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. "And you four," he beckoned them toward the Big House. "Let's take things inside. We have quite a bit to discuss."

The walk was short, but quiet and extremely uncomfortable. No one dared speak, and Percy could feel the others casting him sharp glances.

Reaching the Big House, they gathered in Chiron's office. He couldn't help notice that Annabeth sat as far from him as possible.

Chiron calmly folded himself into his wheelchair. He looked at them all with weary eyes and sighed. "Percy, I'm sure these three have their fair share of questions. Would you mind giving them a brief explanation?"

The demigod opened his mouth, wondering where to begin. Oh, how Percy wished to be anywhere else at that moment. Of all people, the ones in front of him deserved answers the most, but Percy wasn't sure he could give them what they wanted. If one thing was for sure, he couldn't tell them about his powers; it would only infuriate the gods.

He settled for the vaguest answer he could give. "On the day I disappeared, I upset the gods." Percy's voice was shaking and he refused to look at any of them. Regardless, he could feel their eyes boring into the top of his head.

"I've always had a talent for irritating immortal beings. You could say I finally crossed the line." He was stretching the truth a bit, trying to avoid revealing the reason for his banishment. It hurt to be so cryptic, but Percy didn't have much of a choice.

"For the past three years, I've been separated from the Greek world, living on my own. I only returned because I got in a mess with some mortals. They locked me up with Travis Stoll about a week ago. The two of us escaped, but I was injured in the process. He brought me here for help."

Nico was the first to speak up. "What do our parents think of you being here?"

Percy laughed a little darkly at that. "They're probably not pleased. The only reason they haven't booted me out is because it would just cause more chaos. Campers would ask more questions and maybe get angry. I plan to leave as soon as possible. Although, now that the whole camp knows I'm here, that might be a bit difficult."

There was a pause during which everyone turned to Annabeth. She hadn't said a word since seeing Percy, and they were all tensed, waiting for her reaction.

It was quiet when it came. She stared at the floor with curly hair falling limply around her face. "You left us."

"Annabeth—" Chiron gently reached out to her, but she jerked away from him.

Finally, her eyes met Percy's. Two swirling gray pools of pain and regret. They pierced him with their anger.

She stood and marched across the room, towering over Percy. "You. Left. Us." She jabbed her finger against his chest, punctuating each word. "I don't care if the gods banished you, if you ran away, or if you were kidnapped by an alien life force. You didn't even care to say goodbye before. So why should I care what you have to say now? You made your choice. You left us, left _me_. Now I think it's time you left again." With tears spilling down her cheeks, the daughter of Athena marched out of the office. Chiron wheeled after her, calling her name.

Percy flinched when the door slammed behind them.

Nico shook his head. "Well, that was a disaster."

Sitting in that room, he felt small. Annabeth reacted exactly how he'd dreaded she would, but in no way had he been prepared for the pain of the situation.

She deserved so much more than he could offer her. She deserved a hero, someone who could defend her, someone good. Percy was none of those things. War had crippled him. For months on his own Percy had searched for some form of relief, an escape from the evil that he could feel corrupting him, but he hadn't found any sign of hope.

It was a demigod's fate to die at the hands of monsters. Percy was slowly reaching that end. He was being torn apart from the inside out.

Pointlessly, Percy muttered the only thought running through his head.

"I had no choice."

Percy looked to his shocked cousins, almost pleading for them to understand. He needed someone to understand. "I really had no choice. The gods—they—they made me leave. I wasn't allowed to say goodbye."

Thalia looked at him sympathetically. Her tough daughter-of-Zeus façade was gone. "We believe you, Percy."

Nico nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Percy. If there's one thing we know about you, it's that you'd never run off unless you were forced. You're way too loyal."

He was grateful to them for that as he rubbed his face with his hands. Having his cousins' support lifted an enormous weight from his shoulders.

Thalia stood and nudged him in the shoulder. "Alright, you two come with me."

"What? Where?"

"This place just got really depressing. We're gonna go blow off steam."

* * *

 **I honestly don't know how this is gonna work that summer's over. I might switch back to weekends. I'll write when I have the time. But don't worry-I have no plans to abandon this. Just don't freak out if my update doesn't come exactly once a week. Longer(ish) chapters coming soon!**

 **So whatcha think? Seriously. Anyone mad at me? Excited to see what happens? What's Percy gonna do now?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-LL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, it worked! I would have posted this yesterday, but some error wouldn't let me.**

 **I hate where last chapter leaves off.** **But what can you expect? Annabeth was hurt. Of course she'd be angry and irrational.**

 **It won't be that way forever, I promise.**

* * *

 **ON OLYMPUS**

"This is disastrous!" the king of the gods bellowed. Zeus was pacing the throne room, gripping his master bolt so hard that sparks would occasionally shoot out.

"Do you mean the part where Percy has reentered camp or the part where millions of mortals now know we exist and are out for our blood?" Apollo reclined on his throne, propping his feet up on the arm rest of his twin's chair. Artemis snarled at him.

"GAH!" Zeus belted as a bolt of electricity zipped across the room, narrowly missing a distracted Ares.

The belligerent god jumped out of his chair, growling. "Why you—"

"Relax Ares," called Hera. "Save your fighting for later. We have important matters to discuss."

"Like why that Sea Spawn was allowed to go within 100 miles of my daughter!"

"Who cares about your daughter? At least she's at camp. My children are being rounded up by Hunters! Imprisoned by the government!"

"I thought removing the mist was supposed to make things better!"

"QUIET!" thundered Poseidon. He was standing, trident in hand, before the council. "We get it, you all have your issues, but we need to focus."

"Aw, Poseidon. Don't be so serious." Aphrodite was batting her eyes at the sea god.

"He's right." Zeus declared. "Our entire existence is at stake. We need a solution for this mess."

The other gods stared in silence at the king.

Hermes whispered to Apollo, "Did those two just agree on something?"

"First order of business: the fall of the mist." An iris message appeared in the throne room.

Images appeared of the world in chaos. Monsters rampaging, demigods being attacked, Hunters out for blood, rioters in the streets.

"We thought they would be fascinated by our world. Instead they've gone mad!"

"Humans are not the same as they were eons ago." Hera reasoned. "They are not as open to faith and trust. Our decision to remove the mist was a mistake. We need to restore it."

"It is not so simple." said Athena. "We gave people eyes, allowed them to see clearly for the first time. They won't give up that freedom so easily, and the ancient laws forbid us from intervening."

"If only we had obeyed the laws before, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh yes, let's all follow the rules" Dionysus drawled sarcastically. "May I remind you that if we hadn't broken that law, we would have _faded_."

"You only say that because it was your idea!"

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was," sighed Artemis. She began massaging her temples. "What matters is that our entire existence is at stake. We cannot risk getting directly involved."

"A quest, then?" prompted Hera.

"Oh, no. I'll have no more of your manipulative schemes," snapped Poseidon. "We all know how your last one turned out."

"Yes. It ended with _your son_ going dark."

"Don't you dare turn this on—"

"Look at him now! That kid is endangering our children. His presence is corrupting that camp."

"You know he didn't ask to be there."

"Then why hasn't he left?" asked Hermes. "The kid should have run the second he could stand on his own two feet. He is deliberately disobeying us."

"You fools," Hera sighed. "He still cares for them!"

That caught Zeus's attention. "You mean that three years of solitude with the very essence of Tartarus living in his body was not enough to make Perseus go dark?"

"The boy is eternally loyal," muttered Athena. "He would do whatever it takes to protect those he cares about, but that does not mean he is completely unchanged. Like you said, he has been living alone for months with no one to steer him in the right direction. Darkness has a grip on his mind, and his loyalties may be shifting."

"Isn't that why we took his powers in the first place?" Apollo chimed in. "We expected this to happen. Who cares if he turns against us now? Without his abilities he's practically harmless."

"Don't underestimate my son and his relationship with the other demigods. I would be surprised if he was to betray any of them, and he is still a force to be reckoned with."

"So, what do we do with him? We can't let him stay in the camp, infecting the others." Athena's knuckles had gone white as she gripped her armrests.

"He's a boy, Athena. Not a disease."

"A boy with the potential to put an end to our rule! Like Apollo said, we took his powers for a reason. He is dangerous." There was fire in the eyes of the wisdom goddess.

"Then why don't we put that potential to use?" asked Hephaestus.

Zeus, "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"The fall of the mist has proven to be a problem, and we need someone to smooth the situation over. Perseus is strong and powerful even without his abilities. Let's leave him be. Do not force him to leave the camp, but let him interact with the others. Remind him of his loyalties. When he sees how troubled his family is, maybe our problem will solve itself."

"Your idea is dangerous." Zeus narrowed his eyes. "You would just leave things in the hands of fate."

"No," Hephaestus held up a finger. "I would leave things in the hands of our children."

 **AT CAMP**

Percy mindlessly ducked beneath a low tree branch as he trailed behind his cousins. It was the middle of the night, and apparently Thalia's idea of blowing off steam was tromping through the forest looking for a monster to irritate. It would likely result in one of them getting injured or worse, but personally, Percy thought it was the best idea he'd heard in years.

He could stand to use some of his energy. Being cooped up in the camp infirmary was not one of his favorite things to do, and it drove his ADHD through the roof.

He smirked at Nico and Thalia who were currently bickering about some meaningless topic. Probably over who had the coolest abilities or the best weapon or something like that. He'd been gone for a long time, but it was nice to know that some things didn't change.

"Hey, Kelp Head!" Thalia's outburst put an end to his thoughts. "What are you sulking for?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Thalia." Percy gave her the best smile he could manage—a pathetic attempt, by the way. Her look told Percy that she wasn't quite buying it, but she let it slide for the moment.

"So, Perce," Nico slowed until he was next Percy. "Where exactly have you been for these past few years?"

"Living under a rock, most likely," muttered Thalia. "The kid's impossible to find."

"I didn't exactly want to be found," he returned a little too harshly. The pair seemed slightly taken aback, but they again shrugged it off. Their silence told him that they still wanted an answer.

He relented. "Any number of places. I've kind of traveled from city to city, living on the outskirts. Abandoned buildings, alleys, forests, parks, you name it. I kept to myself and I managed to scrape by. Things didn't get too difficult until the mist fell."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't have happened to be around New York lately? Happened to have a run in with some Hunters?"

Her question made him chuckle. "And maybe a few huntresses?"

Her eyes bulged at her new revelation. "It was you! You were the one who knocked out those Hunters the other day! You saved that girl, and Artemis…" she trailed off, immersed in the memory.

She became very quiet as she looked at him, trying to dissect his emotions. "Percy, did Lady Artemis know it was you?"

"Yes," came his low reply. This conversation had taken a bad direction. Thalia was asking too many of the right questions, and Nico looked too eager to hear the answers. He needed a way out.

"But _why_?" He could see the thoughts being processed through her mind. "Why would she treat you so harshly? I mean, sure she doesn't like men. But she's always had a certain respect for you."

"Like I told you before, guys. The gods and I aren't exactly on great terms. I pissed them off and now we generally try to avoid each other."

There was a pause before Nico spoke. Years of fighting and wars had matured the son of Hades; shadows lined his face and gave him a startling appearance. "You haven't given us the full story Percy."

The son of Poseidon was beginning to think that he could not avoid this interrogation when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Get down!"

* * *

 **Next chapter's twice as long as normal! And it's one of my favorites!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-LL**


	16. Chapter 16

" _Get down!"_

Thalia, Nico and Percy hit the ground just as a beast soared over their heads. It landed with a roar, causing the trio to clamber to their feet.

Percy held riptide at the ready and took in the monster before him. It looked like a cross between a lion and a bird. The beast stood regally with the body of a cat, but deadly talons extended from its paws and broad wings stretched out from its back.

"What is that thing?" gasped Nico.

"Who cares?" grinned Thalia as she bounced on the balls of her feet. The huntress looked eager for some action.

All of them darted toward the creature, and Percy was thankful for the distraction. He watched carefully as it reared its head, swiping razor-sharp claws at the demigods.

Thalia motioned for Percy to close in on the creature. Together they held its attention while Nico crept through the shadows.

Just as the son of Hades held up his sword, the beast shot into the air and through the trees. Gone was the monster. "Of course it wouldn't make things easy for us," Nico grumbled.

"Easy?" Percy scoffed. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"You two are no fun." Thalia shook her head at them. "Come on!" She bolted after it.

The boys looked at one another, and Nico saluted. "I'll see you there, Perce!" The son of Poseidon watched him meld into the darkness, leaving Percy to jog in Thalia's wake.

After a couple minutes of running, Percy was beginning to think that he had lost her, and he slowed his pace to a walk. Pausing, he listened for anything out of the ordinary, but again there was no sign of his wild cousin.

He silently cursed Thalia for being so unpredictable. Who went _looking_ for trouble? Had Percy been the same way before he left? Now all those times that Annabeth rolled her eyes were beginning to make sense.

The snapping of a branch made Percy whirl around. He positioned his sword, expecting to find the monster behind him, but was stopped dead in his tracks.

He stared straight into the threatening gaze of Athena. Clothed in a shimmering Greek _chiton_ with strands of gold encircling her arms, the goddess looked regal. She towered over the demigod as he slowly lowered his weapon.

"What—" he began. But it would seem Athena was not in the mood for formalities.

"You sicken me," she spat.

His fingers clenched into fists. "Look lady, I know we were never on the best of terms—"

"I'm not here to listen to your pathetic excuses and meaningless stories." Two swirling gray orbs seemed to bore right through him. "You are a disgrace to the Olympian name."

She had taken several steps toward him, and Percy was cautiously backing away. Where in the world were his cousins? "Is this about Annabeth? I've hardly talked to her. In fact, she wants nothing to do with me!"

"Oh, no." A sly grin spread across her face. "This has gone so much farther than my daughter, Sea Spawn. The rest of the council has gone mad in their attempt to subdue the mortals. They've grown so desperate that some even want to give you a second chance!" She scoffed. "Fools! The lot of them! They are blinded by the mist problem and so they fail to see the true danger."

By now Percy had backed into a tree, and the wisdom goddess leaned in close. She sneered at him and spoke with a cruel whisper, "You will destroy us Perseus."

Under the fierceness of her stormy eyes, Percy stood at a loss for words. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to run and take shelter. Adrenaline simmered beneath the surface, and an all too familiar feeling began to surface.

Hunger. Hunger for power and control. Anger at the gods and their relentless interference in his life. It never ended. No matter how hard Percy tried to escape, the Olympians were always there pulling the strings. They pushed him around, making demands and assuming that they deserved his loyalty. He was furious. He was tired of obeying.

Something must have changed in his expression because Athena backed away and gave a low laugh. "There it is. There's the real you, Perseus. I can see it in those eyes of yours. How is it that none of the others see? The gods are regretting their decision to exile you, true. But only because they forgot who you really are. You are dark. War destroyed you, and given the chance you will betray us all."

Before he could snap at her in response, she left in a column of flame. For a moment he stood there infuriated, left with a mountain of anger but no one to direct it at.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around. The forest felt oddly calm for the middle of the night, and it was then that Percy noticed the sun beginning to rise. How long had he been out with his cousins? And where had they gone?

With cupped hands around his mouth he yelled, "THALIA! NICO!"

The response came from his left. "Geez, Perce. You don't have to shout." Nico emerged from the shadows with Thalia at his side.

"Aw, what happened? Did the Kelp Head get lost?" the daughter of Zeus taunted.

"Nah, the monster probably scared him off."

Normally Percy would have let their teasing slide, but Athena's surprise visit had killed any positive feeling in his body. Scowling, he turned toward camp and started marching through the brush.

"Whoa there, Percy." Thalia grasped his arm, forcing him to stop. "We're only joking. What got you all wound up?"

She seemed genuinely concerned, but Percy was reluctant to answer. At that moment, his mind was a hurricane of thoughts and emotions, and it was taking all of his will power not to lash out at his friends. His frustration with the gods was stirring up old memories which he preferred not to think about.

"Nothing, Thalia. It's no big deal."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't seem like nothing Perce. You haven't been acting right since we first spoke to you."

"Guys," he looked them both in the eyes, trying to stress his impatience, "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, that you want to help me like I'm some lost cause, but trust me. I'm fine."

"No, Nico's right." Thalia set her hands on her hips. She was determined to see this conversation through. "It may have been a couple years since I last saw you, but your entire attitude has changed." Their words were like sandpaper, grinding painfully in his mind.

"Where's the Percy we know?"

"He's gone!" Percy snapped. They both grew silent at his outburst, staring with open eyes. Words were spitting out of his mouth now. "That Percy disappeared three years ago and never returned. He was manipulated and lied to and bent until he _broke_. I'm all that's left. Take it or leave it."

That pushed Thalia over the edge. She was angry now. "I don't believe it. Not for a second, Jackson."

"Well, I couldn't care less Thals. I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway." Things were getting heated, and Nico moved to stand between them.

"Why are you so stubborn? What could _possibly_ be bad enough that you couldn't tell your own friends?"

" _Friends?_ You mean the friends I haven't seen in _three years?_ Newsflash, Thalia—I'm not one of you anymore. I don't belong in this messed-up world."

"And where do you belong, Perce? Under a bridge? Sleeping behind a dumpster? Don't act like we haven't been there for you. _You_ left. _You_ disappeared. _You_ hid when all we wanted was to help you." Each word felt like a punch in the gut.

His voice lowered to a whisper, "I wish it were that simple."

Percy backed away from his second argument of the night. He sighed and began rubbing his face with his hands. Stress made every muscle in his body tense, stretching and threatening to snap. Honestly, Percy wasn't sure how much longer he could lie to people. The truth about three years before was building inside of him, threatening to spill out.

But something kept holding him back. He was reluctant to let everyone see his faults, afraid of how they would treat him if they saw how broken he had become.

He cautiously looked up and found both of his cousins waiting. They didn't look sympathetic. They weren't pitying him. They understood.

Thalia knew what it felt like to be abandoned, to go day after day trying to cope with the weight of betrayal. Nico knew what it meant to be alone, to be lied to and manipulated.

Percy wasn't the only one the gods had cheated.

"Perce," Nico walked over to his cousin, "what did they do to you?"

Looking into Nico's blackened eyes, Percy relented. "The gods lied to you all."

Thalia laughed, "They have a habit of doing that." Nico hushed her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Percy felt like there was knot in his throat, making it difficult to breathe or speak. "They probably told you that I ran away, that I'd had enough and was jumping ship. But that's not true. The Olympians banished me."

Nico responded first, "They did _what_?"

"Why in the world would they do that, Perce?" Thalia looked skeptical. "I know that our parents can be dramatic, but they're not _that_ insane." A waver in her voice meant she didn't want it to be true.

"Ever since the war with Gaea, my world's been a mess." Once he started speaking, words seemed to fall from his lips. Like he was running down a hill and couldn't stop.

"I can't tell the difference between right and wrong. Half of the time I'm angry, and every day I find that I'm less and less satisfied. There's a bitter feeling constantly rolling around in my gut, and it's growing. Being here at camp has only made it worse. This place is just one big reminder of what I used to be and how much I've fallen apart." He was gasping now. Exhausted, as if had run a marathon in the course of a few sentences.

Thalia stared sadly at him. "Percy, you aren't the only one. We've all felt like that at times…"

"No, you don't get it!" she flinched at his sharp words. "I'm not exaggerating. My mind isn't my own anymore. I don't have control over my thoughts and emotions. Since that incident in Tartarus I've been on a downward spiral headed for—"

"Wait," Nico cut him off. "What incident?"

The green-eyed demigod wrung his fingers and shuffled his feet. He and Annabeth never told people about the details of Tartarus because recalling it was too painful. Other than his mom, Percy hadn't talked to anyone about his new powers. And up until this week, she'd been the only piece of his life that hadn't been lost.

He started slowly, "When Annabeth and I were in Tartarus we came face-to-face with Akhlys, the goddess of poison and misery. It didn't go well, and for a moment we were sure that we weren't going to escape. But—" he paused. Nico was hanging onto Percy's every word, anticipating what he was about to say.

"I was able to stop Akhlys, using my abilities."

Thalia seemed confused. "What do you mean? I thought there wasn't water in—"

Percy interrupted her. "I controlled poison."

Nico stood with creased eyebrows, trying to dissect the situation while Thalia gaped at him.

"Th-that's not possible," the daughter of Zeus stammered. "No one's ever been able to…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Percy looked toward Nico. His cousin knew more about Tartarus than everyone other than Hades himself. His opinion mattered.

"This ability, have you been able to use it again?" he seemed genuinely curious.

He hesitated. "Yes, twice. It's why the gods sent me away. They told me I was too dangerous, took my powers, and forbid me from returning." The son of Poseidon felt like he was under a spotlight with all of his vulnerabilities visible to the world.

"They took your powers!" This was the breaking point for Thalia. She started angrily pacing, talking animatedly. "The savior of Olympus, banished! Is that even allowed? Surely there's some ancient law!"

When she finally looked back at him, her eyes were sympathetic. "They're really gone?"

He held up his hands as if to demonstrate. "Every ounce of them. No water bending, no underwater breathing, no talking to sea creatures, and absolutely no ability to control random liquids."

Nico shook his head, "I can't imagine. My powers are everything. They connect me to this place."

Percy shrugged. "It hasn't been too bad. With all of this darkness filling my head, I'm kind of glad I don't have those abilities. I could hurt a lot of people. Anger aside, I kind of understand why the gods made their decision."

"That doesn't justify it," Thalia almost seemed ready to fight the Olympians herself. "You can't limit people because of something they _might_ do."

The sudden smell of ozone told Percy to back away and find a safer topic. Nico obviously came to the same conclusion.

The son of Hades gazed at the rising sun. "Let's head back to camp. We've been out for hours. We'll discuss this more after we get some sleep, or at least some caffeine."

Thalia seemed reluctant, but a tired yawn forced her to agree. The trio began strolling toward camp, and Percy couldn't help but feel comforted. These two—his cousins—knew his biggest regret, his worst nightmare, and they hadn't run off. They were defending him, willing to stand on his side against the gods. And that was more than he could have asked for.

Then dread kicked in. What had he just done? He couldn't pull them into this. Who knows what the gods would do? They didn't deserve to suffer his fate. Percy needed to get out, and make sure things stayed that way.

* * *

 **Reviews, pretty please?**

 **-LL**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOOK! AN UPDATE! I know, I know, I totally skipped last week...But family, and school, and essays, and GAH.**

 **Before I forget, THANK YOU to anyone who's sent me a review. I SUPER appreciate all of them, especially the ones that make me burst out laughing in the middle of class.**

* * *

Percy emerged from the woods with his cousins at either side.

Thalia gave him a nudge. "I've gotta go message Artemis."

She chuckled at the worried look he gave her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything rash about my favorite cousin. I just need to check in."

"Hey!" Nico crossed his arms. "Why does he get to be your favorite?"

Percy's eyes rolled. "Because you're whiny and you like to play with action figures."

"Mythomagic! The game is called mythomagic, and they are _not_ action figures." Nico protested.

Thalia ignored him and looked back at Percy. "Please consider staying. I know you want to get as far from here as possible, but I'd love to catch up with you later. You can tell me about your adventures with the mortals."

Percy nodded but made no promises. Apparently that was good enough for Thalia; she turned and wandered off toward the lake with Nico at her side. Percy smirked when he heard the boy saying, "I swear I haven't played it in years!"

 _What now?_ Percy wondered to himself when he latched on to a familiar pair of gray eyes. Across a stretch of grass, sitting outside of the cabins, Annabeth sat watching him. The force of her glare traveled all the way over to him, and Percy felt as if he was being scrutinized. After a moment she went back to the book in her lap, as if the son of Poseidon was just an annoyance that she'd prefer to ignore.

Thalia insisted that that the campers had missed him over the years, and maybe they had. Maybe they had wondered where their hero had gone. Maybe they had wanted him to come back. It was exactly what he'd been hoping for years, but he thought Thalia was missing something.

As he began walking through camp, he could see it in the way they watched him. A few campers and counselors were out doing morning chores, working on projects, preparing for the day's activities. The new faces, the ones he recognized, old friends, cousins, they all stared at him with pity and disgust.

He probably deserved it, considering how rude he'd been over the past few days. The time he spent at camp would be short and there was no point in getting attached to anyone. He cursed himself for being so open with Thalia and Nico. Now they'd start getting ideas, believing that he was still the same laid-back person underneath. For now they just wanted to talk, soon they'd be pushing him back into a leadership position, expecting him to solve _this_ problem or appease _that_ god. Only, Percy knew he wasn't the caring leader he used to be. Anger and darkness weighed down his every step. When he looked in the mirror, his eyes no longer reflected the sea; they were shadowed by memories of his past.

Annabeth knew him well enough to see the change, and she was wise enough to keep her distance.

Thalia wanted him to stay, but it just wasn't possible. Being a demigod wasn't an easy job. Day after day these people fought for their lives, defending the only home they had. They needed hope—something to look forward to—not an exiled hero.

Lost in these thoughts, Percy had found his way to the strawberry fields. Half-Blood Hill and Thalia's tree stood tall in the distance, and the sweet smell of fruit reminded him of a very different world, one he couldn't stay in any longer.

"I know what you're thinking."

With a slump of his shoulders, Percy turned toward the friendly voice. He gave a lopsided grin to none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "I'm thinking that I'm tired of people sneaking up on me. You're practically the third person today."

The frizzy red-head stood with hands on her hips, a paint brush over one ear, and an almost cocky expression. "I see you never lost your sarcasm." She marched over and looked him directly in the eyes. "You're about to run, Percy Jackson. And I'm here to tell you, _don't._ "

Percy couldn't believe his bad luck. Of course Rachel, one of the most stubborn people he knew, had to be standing in his way.

"Why shouldn't I go?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "There's no reason for me to stay here. This isn't my home anymore; it hasn't been for a long time."

"Maybe that's true," she responded. "A lot has changed in the past few years. But at least one thing hasn't."

He waited for her to continue.

"You still care, Percy." That caught him by surprise, and she cut him off when he opened his mouth. "Don't even try to deny it. The apocalypse itself couldn't put an end to your loyalty."

He could feel his body tense in anger. "I am _not_ loyal to the gods."

"I never said you were. In fact, I don't think you were ever loyal to the Olympians, Perce. Your loyalty belongs to your family, your friends, people who never gave up on you."

A part of Percy felt like Rachel was hitting the nail on the head. She was one of the few people who knew the demigod well enough to confront him like this. But, like always, part of him had a hard time trusting. Why did it matter to Rachel whether he stayed at camp? She would probably end up casting him aside like the gods had, like the rest of the camp had, like Annabeth had.

"You're wrestling with something big, Percy." Her bright green eyes met his. A quirk in her expression told Percy that she knew more than she was saying. "You act like there's no hope, but you're wrong. There's still good in you."

Rachel was walking on risky territory. Percy's emotions were intensifying, and he was trying his hardest to keep from snapping at her. "How could you possibly know that? You don't know what I've been dealing with all this time, what it's like to have your own mind turning against you. It's only a matter of time before I completely lose control." Percy thought that if the gods hadn't taken his powers, people would be wondering who had flooded the strawberry fields.

Despite his irritation, Rachel stayed calm. With her bright eyes and wild hair, she almost seemed intimidating. "Stop underestimating yourself. You're here, and it's not by accident. Why would you, after all this time, get yourself get caught up in our messes? You _care,_ Jackson _._ You've made it this far Percy, why turn away now?"

He was gaping at her by this point. "You've been having visions haven't you? Visions about me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm the oracle, Kelp Head."

He shuffled his feet as he attempted to take in her words. "You have a lot of confidence for someone who hasn't seen me in months."

"I've seen you at your best, Percy. I know what you're capable of and so do the others. I think you've just lost sight of it."

They were both silent as Percy digested her words and she waited for his decision.

"Rachel, I never lost sight of who I am. Who I am _changed_ , and the gods showed me the truth. This is one fight that I'm not meant to win." Defeat was clear in his voice. She must have been able to see it, because for a second she seemed at a loss for words. She didn't know how to deal with someone so torn apart, so broken.

"I'll tell you what, Jackson." An idea seemed to spark in her eyes. "Come with me to the Big House. They're about to have a counselor's meeting, and you're still the only child of Poseidon. Join us, hear what the others have to say, and then decide if you still want to leave."

"Why would a counselor's meeting change my mind?" He admitted, he was curious.

"Because we're talking about the mist."

* * *

 **Things are going to happen! Not a lot this chapter...but soon...(there may be a hint of Percabeth involved)**

 **PLEASE review! Thanks!**

 **-LL**


End file.
